A New Beginning
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Rory and Jess react differently on meeting.
1. Have You Lost Your Mind?

**Title: **A New Beginning

**Paring: **Literati

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Rory and Jess react differently at their first meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gilmore Girls

**A/N: **I'm still new to GG fan fic. Please Read and Review.

Rory turned around in her desk chair to greet Jess, who she was sure had entered her room. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. _Damn!_ She thought. Well, Luke's family really had some good genes. She cleared her throat, and stood up, smiling slightly.

"So, I'm Rory," She replied, getting her hormones under control. It was a little inappropriate to drool over a guy she didn't know, especially when she was currently taken by a very nice guy, Dean.

"I figured," Jess replied, making his way to her bookshelf. The girl read, he liked that, not to mention she had that whole sexy girl-next-door thing going on. "So, you've got that whole 'hooked-on-phonics' thing going on," he said with a sexy smirk. Rory's legs turned to jelly.

"Yeah, I like to read." She said, feeling kind of dorky all of a sudden.

He smirked again and nodded. "You read?" she asked.

"Not much," he said, putting the book in his hands down. She had good taste in books too. That is, except her collection of Ayn Rand.

"Oh," Rory said, looking at her feet. Was this awkward? She was beginning to think that it was.

Jess made his way closer and over to the window. "So, do these things open?" he asked, fiddling with the lock.

"Ummm, yeah." Rory said, confused.

He finally got the window open and motioned for her to join him. "Shall we?"

Was he really asking her to skip out on this dinner and sneak out the window? "We can't." she said, feeling like a dork again.

"Why not?" he asked, amused. She was innocent too. God, he loved that.

"Well, first of all, there is nothing to do once we get out, and secondly, Sookie spent a lot of time on this dinner." Rory said. The guy may have been hot, but Sookie was practically like family. Besides, she needed her food, or she could get testy.

Jess smirked at her again. If he kept doing that, she might just follow him out that window.

"How about this," Rory offered as a compromise, "We eat Sookie's wonderful dinner, then I'll take you to my favorite spot in town." There was no way she wanted to turn down the opportunity to get to know Jess better.

Jess rolled his eyes, but he had to admit the thought of spending more time with Rory wasn't at all troubling. "Thought everything was closed." He said.

"Not this place," Rory smiled.

"Ok, I'm in." Jess said, intrigued.

"Alright let's eat." Rory said, following him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"So, where is this place?" Jess asked, as they walked in the dark, through some woods.

"We're almost there, I promise," Rory said with a smile. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She never even brought Dean to this place before. Not that she was in any mood to think about Dean at this point.

A few minutes later they came across the bridge she always came to to clear hear head. "Wow," Jess said, "So the whole town doesn't suck." He said.

Rory giggled. "You'll get used to it." She assured.

Jess sat down on the bridge, his legs dangling over the edge. Rory sat down next to him. "So, what are you into?" she asked, feeling the discomfort of the silence between them.

"Ummm, well I like music, movies, books…" Jess trailed off.

"I thought you didn't read much," Rory said.

"What is much?" Jess asked, that smirk on his lips again.

"Touché," Rory replied. "So, then who is your favorite author?"

"Hemingway," Jess replied, happy to be on a topic that he knew he could talk about. He'd never met a girl who was that beautiful that he could actually talk to. Usually girls served two separate purposes. They were either friends or fuck buddies. Never both.

"Ah, of course," Rory said.

"You don't like Hemingway?" Jess asked incredulously. Maybe he would have to reevaluate her intelligence.

"Ehhh, over-rated." Rory said.

"You're cracked." Jess said. Then he went into a long tirade on _The Sun Also Rises._ Rory chuckled at him. Hot AND passionate about literature. She nearly creamed herself.

"Well, maybe I'll have to give him another try." She said, batting her eyes at Jess. She was totally flirting. Rory Gilmore was flirting.

"You do that," Jess returned, looking her in the eyes. "So, what about you? How is your favorite?"

"Oh, God." Rory said. "That's a tough question. I'm in a Tom Wolfe place right now." She said.

Jess almost came when she said that. "So, all hope is not lost." He said with a genuine grin. "Ever read Kerouac?"

"Yeah, but I had the flu that week, so I think I should give him another chance." Rory replied. "I bet you are a big Kerouac fan."

"What makes you say that?" Jess asked, truly interested.

"That whole, bad boy intellectual thing you have going," Rory said, "kinda gives it away."

"Oh really?" he asked, quirking and eyebrow up at her.

"Yeah," she breathed, almost unable to think with him looking at her like that. And as he leaned into her, her breath caught. Was he going to…

He did. His lips moved lightly over hers before he could stop himself, and her eyes slipped shut at the touch of his lips. All thoughts of propriety and Dean slipped out the window as she deepened the kiss. She had never felt like this before.

A moan escaped her lips as she let him wrap his arms around her, pulling her into him. "Jess?" she questioned as their lips parted for air.

"Yeah," he breathed across her face. Before she could re-think it, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him and pushing him to the ground. She kissed him passionately and her body tingled as his hands moved up and down her sides. He grunted into her mouth and it was all she could do not to rip his clothes off.

That thought pulled her back into reality. This was wrong. She couldn't do this. Not with a guy she just met, no matter how hot he was, or how sexy him mind was. Plus, she was with Dean. Oh god, she was cheating on Dean!

"No, I can't." she said, getting up.

"Rory?" Jess asked, still a little bit dazed.

"I'm with someone. I can't…" Rory started, but she couldn't finish. She just ran the other way, leaving a very confused and very frustrated Jess behind her.


	2. Carriage Rides

Chapter 2

Rory lay in bed that night wide awake. She knew sleep wasn't going to come. Her head was full. First, she could still feel Jess's hand and lips all over her. That thought was enough to make her masturbate until sleep came, but there was something else going on in her head as well.

She cheated on Dean. Sure, she had been over Dean for a while now, but he was safe, and he really did care about her. He was her first boyfriend, and there was something to be said for that. And she had just thrown that out the window for some guy she just met.

But Jess wasn't just some guy. She knew that she didn't know him well, but something about him pulled her to him. She'd always been cautious when it came to sex, and she never really felt the desire to move passed second base, but for a few minutes tonight she honestly thought about losing her virginity to Jess. What was wrong with her.

She lay there all night, thinking and pondering. It didn't matter how Jess made her feel, she decided. It was just hormones. It was about the time she started experiencing them, and Dean was reliable. Dean cared about her. The least she could do was be loyal to him. She would just have to put this Jess thing out of her head. From what she had heard from her mother, he probably wouldn't be in Stars Hollow for long anyway, and she could avoid him. It's not like they went to the same school. She could plead temporary insanity if they found themselves in each other's presence again.

Jess shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back to the diner. What the hell just happened? First, he is invited to a dinner than he was sure he was going to hate in a town that he didn't even want to be in. Then he met Rory. As much as he hated to admit it, she curled his toes. She wasn't like any other girl he'd ever known. Then she kissed him. Or he kissed her, he couldn't be sure, but either way she kissed back.

Then she was gone. She said she was with someone. It would figure that the first girl that turned him on like that, in more ways than one, was taken. Probably by some stupid jock who didn't know Tom Wolfe from his ass-hole. It just wasn't Jess's year.

As much as he wanted to chalk it up to suck timing, he couldn't help but wonder why she kissed him if she was in a relationship. Maybe she felt the same electricity he felt. It sure seemed like she did.

He sighed and turned down the street toward his new home. He hated this town, but after tonight he thought he just might find a home here. He knew it was clichéd to change his mind over some girl he barely knew, but he also knew that no one had ever affected him like Rory.

"Where have you been?" Luke asked gruffly as he entered the apartment.

"Out," he said, flopping down on his air bed and getting under the covers. He didn't even bother getting out of his clothes. He knew he wasn't going to get any real sleep that night anyway.

Rory was lying to herself when she thought she could avoid Jess all together. She and her mother practically lived at the diner for God's sake! When she watched him walking around town or helping people in the diner, she couldn't help but think back to that night, and a warm tingling feeling spear across her body. That was usually the time she moved closer to Dean. It wasn't right, but she had to do something to take her mind off of Jess, and if pretending she loved Dean worked, she would use it.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Dean asked one day a month or so after Jess came to town.

Rory smiled and shrugged at him. "Don't know. You know, Mom is having that Bracebridge dinner tomorrow, so I don't know if she needs help getting t I ready.

"If not, we've got the house to ourselves," Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rory just smiled as the entire act was a little silly.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Dean asked, more worried. Rory just shook her head, but before she could say anything, Jess moved up to their table.

"More coffee?" he asked, staring at only her. The way his eyes bore into her made her shiver, and not from the cold.

"Umm, sure." She said, trying to smile, but she was sure it came out as a pained look instead. They hadn't really talked since that night. The occasional bump into each other, or 'do you want coffee with that' happened, but other than that Rory had been avoiding him, and he certainly wasn't pushing her to talk to him either. But he always looked with her with eyes that bore into her soul. And sometimes she would catch him watching her from across the room. As wrong as it was, the thought that he might have been a little affected by their night at the bridge exhilarated her.

Jess poured the coffee, and left the table without another word. He felt like slamming the coffee pot against the wall. He might have been able to take the fact that she was with someone else if he was worth her time, and he actually thought they had some chemistry, but those two were about as sexual together as…well he couldn't think of a simile, but the point was, they didn't have chemistry. Not to mention the guy was an idiot. He had a few classes with him, and while he got good grades, Dean was not what you would call well-read.

He knew he sounded like an elitist prick, but it sucked. The longer he was in this town, the more he paid attention to Rory. The more he watched her, the more he was smitten with her. Things never worked like this for him. He wanted the girl, he got her, fucked her, and moved on. Rory was different.

He sighed and pulled out _One Flew Over the Co-Co's Nest_ from his back pocket, leaned over the counter and started reading. There was no use internally bitching over this situation. He'd have to do something about it, or get the fuck over it.

Rory's eyes caught on his book and she smirked. Good book. Then, coming to reality she turned to Dean. "Want to head over to the bookstore?" she asked.

Dean sighed but agreed. She almost said they didn't have to go, but changed her mind. She needed a book, it just so happened it was the same one Jess was reading. Afterward, she would make it worth Dean's time, even if she didn't really want to.

"No, Paris, that's not what I ment!" Rory protested. She was roped into this Bracebridge dinner since the original group got snowed in, and she knew Paris wasn't doing anything all night, so she just offered to let her stay. It wasn't like they didn't have enough food. But Paris was proud, so she knew she wouldn't take the invite well.

"You're sure I wont be a problem?" Paris asked, and Rory knew she really wanted to stay.

"No problem at all." Rory said with a dazzling smile.

"Well ok," Paris smiled, "let me call nanny."

Rory nodded and left her to it, then turn back to look into the dining room. Her eyes set on Jess as he entered the Inn with Luke. She hadn't known he was going to be there. Her breath caught as his eyes found hers, and the intensity of his gaze set on her. It was going to be a long night.

Of course he'd found a way to sit right across from her as Dean sat to her right during dinner. She was torn between the feel of Dean's hand on her lower tight, and the look of pure desire in Jess's eyes. She hoped it wasn't her imagination that he looked at her like she was an all-you-can-eat buffet. She silently scolded herself, then placed her hand in Dean's on her thigh. He smiled, and leaned in, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Ewww," Clare cried, and Rory and Dean just laughed. She was going through that phase right now. It was almost fun to watch her squirm. Rory couldn't help but look at Jess after the kiss. He continued eating his food, but the look in his eyes spoke for him. He almost looked…jealous. That couldn't be, but somewhere in Rory, she hoped he was.

Rory had to admit she was a little relieved when Clara insisted that Dean ride in a carriage with her after dinner. She'd spent the whole day with Dean, and it was a little exhausting trying to find topics to discuss with him since she and he had so completely different interests. And everyone knew a Gilmore Girl had to have something to talk about it.

She got into the last carriage by herself since everyone else had already been paired up. That was fine with her. She didn't mind enjoying the beauty of early winter in a horse-drawn carriage by herself. It might even be better that way.

Those thoughts flew from her head as Jess jumped into the slowly moving carriage with her. "You're not supposed to do that!" she almost bit out. She was more surprised than anything, and hadn't a clue what to say to him. Though, him being this close to her for the first time in over a month wasn't helping her mind come up with clear thoughts either.

"And you aren't supposed to ride alone," he said, smirking at her. Damn that smirk. "Rule breaker," he teased.

"Well, Dean's sister wanted to ride with him." Rory lamely explained.

"I know. I saw." Jess said, simply. He had to admit he was actually enjoying the reaction he was getting from Rory. She was flustered, which could only mean one thing. That night between them was still on her mind.

"So, you don't seem the horse drawn sleigh type," Rory said, trying to fill the awkward silence, "What made you hop into mine?" she asked.

"Thought I'd give it a try," he said with a shrug.

Rory rolled her eyes and looked out the side of the carriage. "You can't just do that." She said, finally.

"Do what?" Jess asked.

"You can't just be around me. People don't even know that we know each other." She explained.

"That's a little self-involved don't you think?" Jess asked with a chuckle. "Thinking that the people in this town have nothing better to do that focus on what you are doing. Besides, we are just sitting her." He reasoned.

"That is all they have to worry about," Rory countered. "You must not have been around long. When Dean and I first got together, Ms. Patty knew more about our relationship than I did!" she relied.

"Yeah," Jess bit out, thinking about Rory and Dean together wasn't his favorite pastime. "So when did you and the great white hype get together," he asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"A little over a year ago," Rory said, looking down at her feet. This was quite possibly the most uncomfortable conversation she ever had.

"Huh," was all Jess said.

"Look, about that night…" Rory started. She wanted to punch herself in the fact for bringing it up, but her mouth opened and words just flew out.

"What night? The night you kissed me and ran away?" Jess asked, her eyes probing her.

"Yeah," Rory said, unable to look at him.

"What about it?" Jess asked. He certainly wasn't going to make this easy.

"It was a misunderstanding. I'm with Dean, and I don't know what came over me, but it won't happen again." Rory said.

"Who said I want it to happen again?" Jess asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

Rory had to admit she was taken aback by that comment. It never crossed her mind that she might have miss read the signals, but she had to save face. "Well, good." Rory said. "Then that's settled."

"Didn't say I didn't want it either," Jess said, his smirk back on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Rory cried, exasperated. "Can't you ever just say what you mean?"

"What's the fun in that?" he asked, looking over her shoulder. "So, is that you're snowman?" he asked, pointing at her and her mother's work.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be…"

"Bjork." Jess finished for her. "Yeah I got that."

"You like Bjork?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's alright." Jess said. "Dean like Bjork?" he almost laughed at the thought of that Neanderthal listening to Bjork. He probably thought the gayness would start growing inside him if he listened to Bjork.

"I've played him some." Rory said, uncomfortable again. This whole situation sucked. Jess liking her music, and being that sexy, and that close was making her head spin again. When he head spin she did stupid things.

"Well, I'm glad you found a guy who shares your interests." Jess almost laughed as he spoke.

"You don't know him." Rory defended, though she couldn't disagree.

"Yeah," Was Jess's only reply verbally. His hands said enough. He pulled the blanket over their bodies and laid his hand on Rory's thigh, much higher than Dean ever head. She almost jumped out of her skin at the touch, but she didn't want him to remove his hand, so she just sat there. How did she always get herself into this position?

Jess leaned back casually and drew lazy circles on her thigh, almost daring her to move out of his reach, which she never did. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes, and he just smirked back. Thank god they were out in the open, or she might have done something she really regretted.

It never went further than that, though, and soon they were in front of the Inn again. "See you around, Rory." Jess almost whispered as he removed his hand and jumped out of the carriage. It took Rory a minute to get her bearings, but she finally slipped out of the sleigh and on shaky legs made her way over to Dean and Clara.

"What was that?" Dean asked, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Oh, he didn't have a partner." Rory answered, hoping her voice came out more even than her emotions.

"Yeah, I bet." Dean said, wrapping his arms protectively around Rory. At least he wasn't mad at her, she thought. Though, if he knew the truth, he would have every right to be.

Jess walked back to the diner alone, letting Luke and Lorelai have a few minutes alone. They had it so bad for each other and they didn't even know it. He couldn't blame his uncle though. There was something about those Gilmore Girls that could make you do the stupidest things. Like, for instance, lose yourself and become a sappy love-sick boy. Well, he wasn't quite there yet, so all hope was not lost.

He thought about the night. It seemed obvious that Rory did not LOVE Dean, and it also seemed obvious that he had an effect on her. She sure as hell did not push him away when he touched her. So, now it was a matter of enacting a plan to get her to come around to him, instead of leading that poor unfortunately ignorant boy around.


	3. Bidding

Chapter 3

"Rory…" Dean breathed as he kissed her neck. She was wedged between him and his living room couch. They had been engaged in an intense lip lock for the better part of an hour. Her mind, of course, was elsewhere. She was worried about school work, her preliminary college application process, etc. But Dean seemed determined to get more physical lately, and she had been holding him at bay long enough.

It had been a little over a month since her carriage ride with Jess, and things were just getting weird between them. Instead of avoiding her, like he did the last time they had an encounter, he'd made himself present everywhere. Not in a stalker way, but in a friendly way. It was strange. He acted as if the kiss had never happened. He loaned her books, and chatted with her idly when she was in the diner.

She returned the banter, for some reason needing to be close to him, even if it was just friendly closeness. They weren't best buds or anything, but Dean seemed to notice that they were hanging out. His jealousy bubbled beneath the surface, and Rory knew that he hated Jess, and that Jess hated Dean. It was like being torn in two directions. Jess was what she wanted in the middle of the night when she thought about her wants and desires. Dean was what she wanted when she thought with her logical mind. It was getting harder and harder to get her mind to overrule her heart.

She kissed Dean hard and tried to push the thoughts of Jess away, but when Dean's hand moved up to cup her breast, she pushed him away slightly. "Dean…" she pleaded, but not in the way he wanted her to. She didn't want him to touch her like that. For some reason, she liked that Jess was the only man who had ever come close.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, his breath coming out fast and hard.

"I'm not ready…" Rory said, looking down.

"Ok," he sighed. He was frustrated, and she knew it, but he also didn't want to push her too far, too fast, and she knew that too.

"Want to watch a movie?" Rory offered.

"We always watch movies," Dean replied.

"Well, there isn't much else to do." Rory said.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said, "What about Lord of the Rings."

Rory almost rolled her eyes, but controlled the impulse. "Yeah," she said, though they had seen the movie 50 times.

"And just think, we get to eat a lovely picnic tomorrow." Dean smiled, his spirits lifting.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I'd eat a BIG breakfast if I were you." Rory laughed.

"Oh, well that's a given," Dean smiled and pecked her on the cheek. Rory smiled back. That was nice. She and Dean DID have a comfort level that she and Jess could never have. Maybe that was more important than lust. Lust leads to bad things anyway, she reasoned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mom," Rory called the next afternoon. "Where did you put my basket?"

"Like it matters," Lorelai chirped. "What did you even put in it?"

"Some over-cooked brown rice and a pop-tart," Rory said with an evil grin.

"It's a good thing Dean loves you," her mother said.

Rory just nodded. "Oh here it is," she said, opening the fridge and finding it where she put it.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep," Rory replied.

When they got to the town square, they noticed that most of the people were already there. They gave their baskets to Taylor and stood next to Sookie, talking until the auction began.

Rory couldn't quite remember why she and her mother engaged in this tradition. Of all the town gatherings, this might have been the most antiquated, but it was fun. And she had someone to bid on her basket the last two years, so it worked. She always thought her mother did it secretly hoping that Luke would bid on her basket, but he never came. She didn't know why, it would have been the perfect opportunity to get close to her mother, but Luke didn't always seem to be a bright one when it came to love. Who the hell was she to talk, though?

"Ok, let's get the bidding started," Taylor's over-zealous voice rang out. Ms. Patty picked up her tiny basket first and the bidding began. "do I here $5?" Taylor asked.

"$5!" Dean called, and she smiled back at him.

"$10!" another voice said, and she turned around to find none other than Jess standing in the crowd, wallet in hand. Oh god! This couldn't be happening.

"$15!" Dean called back, his voice strained with frustration.

"20!" Jess returned, his voice calm, smooth, and sexy. Rory scolded herself for thinking of Jess as sexy at a time like this.

"$50!" Dean called back angrily. He couldn't afford that, but Rory knew he was trying to get Jess to back off.

No such luck though, "$60!" Jess called, without hesitation.

"$65!" Dean called back. Now he was giving Rory the evil eye. What was she supposed to do? She had no control, and if she had, she would have punched Jess. This was only going to cause more problems that she could deal with.

"75!" Jess called. Dean hesitated. She knew he didn't have $75.

"$75 going once!" Taylor called. "Twice!" Nothing. "Sold to the hoodlum in back." Taylor said, and Rory sighed, turning toward a steaming Dean.

"What the hell, Rory!" Dean fumed, pulling her away from the crowd.

Jess followed them to the gazebo. "I think this means we get to eat together," he smirked. Rory wanted to slap him. He was sure proud of himself.

"Rory, don't go." Dean almost begged.

"I have to," she reasoned, though it wasn't like she couldn't refuse. Truth be told a part of her wanted to spent the day alone with Jess.

"Come on Rory," Dean said, "no one is making you go." He said.

"Afraid to let her out of your sight for 10 minutes?" Jess asked casually.

"Stay the fuck out of this," Dean yelled.

"Oh such foul language from the farmer," Jess grinned as he picked up the basket in his hand.

"Fuck this," Dean said storming off. "Call me when you are done." He said to Rory, but she got the distinct feeling that he was going to be in no mood to talk to her when the day was over.

"So, shall we?" Jess asked, motioning at the basket after Dean left.

She sighed in defeat and said, "Yeah, lead the way."

Jess smiled to himself, glad his plan worked. He knew that it seemed stupid to bid that much on some girls basket in a cheesy town function, but it bought him some alone time with her, not to mention it pissed Dean off, and that was always fun.

He led her through the woods and to the bridge she had brought him to his first week in town. "How about here?" he asked, turning back to her.

Rory swallowed hard, seeing that he brought her to the sight of their first kiss. Was he trying to kill her? "Fine," she finally got out.

Jess sat down on the bridge and she soon joined him, sitting cross legged facing him. "So why did you do it?" Rory asked as he opened the basket.

"I was hungry." He said.

"Good luck," Rory laughed. She watched as Jess took a big bite of the rice she cooked and laughed loudly as his face turned to anguish, trying to swallow the disgusting food.

"Dean would have eaten this?" Jess asked.

"Nope," Rory said proud of herself. That look on Jess's face was almost worth dealing with Dean.

"So, why did you do it really? Why bid on my basket? Was it just to piss Dean off?" Rory asked.

Jess sighed, "Well, that's a perk." He said. "I wanted to hang out with you." He finally confessed.

"So, come over some time." Rory scoffed. "You don't have to start a fight between my boyfriend and me."

"Ha," Jess remarked. "If your relationship was good, he wouldn't have to worry, would he?"

"He isn't worried." Rory defended.

"Don't you think he should be?" Jess countered.

"I told you, what happened that night was a mistake." Rory said, feeling uncomfortable. "Let's just have a nice lunch, and talk." She tried.

"You don't get off that easy, Rory." Jess said, seriously. "What about the Bracebridge dinner?"

"What about it?" Rory asked, her breath almost coming out in pants as she remembered the feel of his hand on her thigh. "I thought we let that go."

"Right," Jess said. "Well we better order a pizza because this is inedible." He finally said. Rory was taken aback that he just dropped the whole conversation.

"We can go back to my house. My mom isn't there, and we can order pizza. And I can show my grandfather's first edition _Farewell to Arms_." She offered.

That seemed to lift Jess's spirits because he smirked and got up to follow her back to her house.


	4. Don't Think Too Much

Chapter 4

Jess's confidence died a little when Rory opened the door to her house. He really didn't know what to do or say. He hadn't really thought all of that through. He just wanted to win the auction, and he figured the rest would come naturally. Usually things did with him and Rory.

They had a natural chemistry and flow of conversation that he never had with anyone else. And this was on top of the fact that there was a sexual tension between them that you could cut with a knife. However, standing in the kitchen of Rory's house, knowing no one was home and no one would be home for a while, he felt like a kid on his first date.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and turned to Rory, who was standing awkwardly in the kitchen. "So, what do you want on your pizza?" he asked, picking up the phone.

"Oh, pepperoni, sausage, ham, extra cheese, and black olives." Rory said, her eye bright at the thought of pizza. He almost laughed. Only she and her mother could look like super models and still pack away enough food to feed an army.

"Ok," Jess said. He would eat anything if it meant he could hang out with her. So, he quickly ordered the pizza and then sat next to Rory in the kitchen. "30 minutes," he relayed what the woman on the phone told him.

She just nodded. "So, do you want to see that book?" Rory asked. The silence in the room was deafening, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sure," Jess said, pulling himself out of his chair. He followed Rory into her room, very aware of the fact that he hadn't been in her room since the night they met.

"It's over here," Rory said, opening her make-shift book shelf. She pulled the book out delicately and handed it to Jess. "My grandfather found it a few weeks ago. He gave it to me when I told him that I was getting into Hemingway." She explained.

Jess looked up at her when she said that. "You reread him?" he asked, truly surprised. Though he had to admit he had read through _The Fountainhead_ twice since he met Rory.

Rory blushed and grinned as she looked down at her feet. Jess could have kissed her at that moment. "Yeah, well I reread _The Sun Also Rises_. I think the deal with Hemingway is that he's always better the second time around. It wasn't half bad," she said with a smile as she sat down on her bed. Jess hesitated and hen joined her, flipping through the pages of _Farewell to Arms_ that had to have been 70 years old at least.

Rory watched him in awe as he leafed through the pages of the book. She loved that he was as amazed by these things as she was. Dean would have thought she was crazy for getting excited about an old book. Thinking of Dean made her thing of her theory about him in regard to _The Sun Also Rises_. Before she could stop herself, the words flew out of her mouth. "I think Dean is like Robert Cohn." She said, a little surprised that she said it.

Jess looked up at her, a glint of surprise in his eyes, but there was still that smirk on his face. "Don't you think that's a little mean to say about the guy you are supposed to be dating?" he questioned, but he was damned glad that Rory had just compared her boyfriend to a pathetic stalker from a Hemingway novel.

Rory grinned, despite herself. There was no use lying about it. Jess was no idiot. They had something, and as much as she knew it was bad, she didn't feel like pretending it away. At least not right at this moment. "And you are Jake Barnes." She laughed.

"Ouch!" Jess said, "So now you bruise my male ego by running away from me after a kiss, then you want to call me impotent?" he asked in mock outrage.

Rory laughed lightly. "Well, look at the bright side. That makes me Brett, so I'm a slut."

There was a silence between them as her word hung in the air. This time, the silence wasn't awkward. They looked at each other, and there was an understanding between them. No matter what they told themselves or each other, they both knew that they couldn't hide from each other on anything. Jess could see right through Rory's insecurities and Rory could see past the wall Jess put up for everyone.

"You know, Rory," Jess started, his voice softer than he had intended. "We really can't keep pretending."

"Pretending what?" she asked, but she knew exactly what he was talking about. As he inched closer to her, she knew she should run. She could. She knew he wouldn't stop her. Jess may have liked her, but he did still have his pride. But something in her kept her planted in her spot as Jess moved closer.

"That this isn't happening," he breathed before his lips descended on hers. She moaned at the sensation of his lips on her's again. As wrong as it was, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His arms wrapped tightly around her back, pulling her flush against him.

"Rory," he breathed as he kissed a path down her neck. She threw her head back, allowing him more access to the tender flesh of her throat.

DING DONG! The bell rang and Rory jumped out of Jess's arms. Fuck! He would kill the Pizza guy. Rory would run for sure. He watched her walk out of the room and answer the door. Her food needs must have been more important than anything else, he relized. She was going to put off running until her stomach was full, but after that kiss, she would be gone for sure. Back to the arms of that farm-boy idiot.

He sighed and pulled his body off the bed, making his way into the kitchen to join Rory. Before he could get fully into the kitchen, thought, Rory set down the pizza and made her way over to him. She pushed him up against to doorframe, attacking his lips with her own.

He was startled for just a minute, but quickly returned the kiss, pulling her back into her room and kicking the door shut behind him. She had a second to think, and she wasn't running. It was a victory in his book.

Rory didn't know what she was doing, but she was going with it. She turned her mind off the minute she shut the door to the pizza guy. She wanted Jess. She wanted to feel him against her, and she had been waiting almost 3 months for this moment.

Jess's knees his the bed and they both tumbled on top of it, hands roaming and lips everywhere. "Jess…" she breathed as he climbed on top of her. Her hands moved underneath his shirt, caressing the skin of his back.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked, not really sure why he was questioning this.

"What I've wanted to since the night we met," Rory almost moaned as he kissed her neck again. God, he already knew her hot spots. Dean still didn't have them down.

Jess seemed content with her answer because he began unbuttoning her shirt, pushing the material down her shoulders. Normally, Rory would have freaked out and bolted at this point, but as Jess caressed her breasts through the material of her bra, all she could think was how much she wanted more.

"Rory," Jess moaned as she bucked her hips into him a few times, trying to scratch the itch he created in her. "Stop…" he almost begged, pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, feeling the need to cover her body again. Maybe she misread the signals again.

"We can't do this." He said, pained. He was torn between throwing her down and fucking her senseless and running away.

"I thought this is what you wanted," Rory said, sitting up and looking down at her hands.

"I do!" he said, quickly, "but not like this. Not while you are with someone else." He explained.

Oh yeah, Dean. She had completely let him slip her mind. Her silence enraged Jess. "You were never going to break up with him, were you?" Jess questioned, getting up and pacing the room.

"Jess…" she started, but he cut her off.

"No Rory! I know everyone in this town loves you, and you've had everything handed to you on a silver platter, but you can't just do this to people!" he yelled.

"What did I do!? You are the one who bid on my basket! You're the one who keeps talking to ME! I told you we should have just let that night go, and you wouldn't! I can't help it that I'm drawn to you!" Rory yelled back, rationality going completely out the window.

"Maybe you should ask youself WHY!" Jess replied, his voice no longer booming. "Why do you stay with a guy you don't even really like!"

"I like him," Rory defended.

"Really?" Jess asked, almost amused now.

"He's a nice guy." She amended.

"That isn't what I asked." Jess reasoned.

"You don't understand," Rory said exasperated.

"Explain it to me." Jess said, casually.

"I can't just break up with him. He did a lot for me. He put up with a lot, and he's been there for me. He loves me. This…this thing with you is just hormonal." She said, trying to make herself feel sure about what she was saying.

"Well, that sounds like a great relationship." Jess scoffed. "So, you keep him around because he does things for you, you don't want to hurt his feelings, and you think you just get horny when you are around me?" he summed up.

"It sounds stupid when you say it." Rory said.

"That's because it IS stupid, Rory." He said, moving next to her on the bed. He took her hand in his, and she didn't pull away. "Look, I'm only going to wait for so long." He said, "I've got patience, but not a lot. You've got to decided what it is you really want."

Jess got up and began walking out of the room. Rory's mind screamed at her. Do something you idiot! She made a decision. She got up off the bed and followed Jess to the door. "Stop," she said, right behind him. As he turned around, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her.

She kissed him hard and deep, hoping he felt her feelings for him. She never was that good at saying how she really felt, and she'd bet money Jess couldn't either.

He pulled away from her, still dazed from their kisses. "What was that?" he asked, almost ready to just let her get away with kissing him while she was with someone else.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow night," Rory said, looking Jess straight in the eye. He smiled a natural smile. Not a grin. Not a smirk. An honest-to-God-smile.

"Ok, well call me when you do." He said. He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips before walking out the door.

Rory sighed with contentment as she leaned against the door. She didn't know what she was doing, but she hadn't been this happy in a long time.


	5. Telling

Chapter 5

"Rory!" Lorelai called as she entered the house two hours later.

Rory sighed and pulled herself of her bed where she had been thinking about Jess, what she was going to say to Dean, and how she was going to talk to her mother about this.

"Oh my poor baby!" Lorelai said, wrapping her arms around Rory and pulling her onto the couch next to her.

"Seems you had a good time. You were picnicking for 4 hours!" Rory said with a grin.

"Oh, you will never guess what happened to me." Lorelai said dramatically. "Ms. Patty roped these two winners into bidding on me, so I had to get Luke to bid on my basket," she rolled her eyes. Rory just smiled. When would her mother realize she was in love with that man? "But I got good food out of the deal."

"Well, that's always good." Rory agreed, distracted.

"So, how did everything go with Dean and Jess?" Lor asked.

"Well," Rory started, not really knowing how to tell her mother what she really wanted to tell her. "It was great," she said.

"Great?! Dean nearly had a freak attack." Lorelai said, confused.

"You talked to him?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he was upset. I told him not to worry. You didn't have anything with Jess. He was just trying to stir up trouble." Lorelai answered, proud of herself.

"Why did you do that?" Rory asked, suddenly made at her mom for meddling. Not that it was totally her fault.

"Huh?" her mother asked, truly confused.

"It's not like that, mom. I'm breaking up with Dean." Rory said quickly before she lost her nerve.

Her mother's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Ummm, so one lunch with Jess and you are just casting Dean aside. Damn, I guess he was right to worry." She replied, disappointedly.

"No, you don't understand mom. It wasn't just today." Rory tried to explain, but he words were not coming out like she wanted them too.

"Wait, rewind. What the hell are you talking about?" Lorelai said, trying not to freak out.

"Dean and I have been over for a while, mom," Rory said.

"News to me." Lorelai said under her breath. But Rory ignored her and continured.

"I havn't been in love with him for a while, and I'm not sure if I ever was. I was afraid to break up with him because I'm new to all this dating stuff. Then Jess came to town. That first night we met, when I showed him around town, I took him to the bridge and we…" she couldn't finish.

"You cheated on Dean!?! Did you sleep with him? Do I have to get you on the pill!" her mother nearly screamed.

"NO!" Rory quickly answered, "It was just kissing and I ran away before it got out of hand. But my feelings for Jess haven't changed. When he bid on my basket, we came back here and ordered pizza. We talked, and he told me that he wanted to be with me, and I want to be with him too. I'm talking to Dean tonight." Rory summed up, leaving a lot of details, that her mother didn't need to know, out.

"I think I need a drink," Lorelai said, getting up and moving into the kitchen. Rory sighed and followed her.

"Mom, say something." Rory said. "I need your support. It isn't fair for me to be with Dean if I don't really love him. I like Jess. We have a lot in common. No one gets me like he does." she tried to make her mother understand.

"No one?" Her mother asked, hurt.

Rory rolled her eyes and grinned, "Well, you know you know me, mom. But I cant exactly date you." She laughed.

Lorelai smiled, seemingly happy with that answer. "I don't know how I feel about this. Are you sure this isn't just an infatuation?" She really was just concerned with Rory's happiness.

"I mean, I can't know for sure, but I don't think so. There is something between us that I just can't deny. Do you know what I mean?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, babe. I do." Lorelai said, pulling her daughter to her. Chris was her Jess.

"But there is one more thing." Rory said, bitting her lip and looking up at her mother.

"What?" Lorelai was almost afraid to ask.

"About the pill. I'm not saying I need it now, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to get it. You know, just in case." Rory said nervously.

"You see these gray hairs?" her mother asked pulling at her hair, "they are all from conversations like this." Her mother sighed. "Have you…" she asked, not knowing if she wanted the answer.

"No!" Rory said, "but I've been thinking about it." She admitted.

"Just with Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Rory said, looking at her feet. She looked up at her mother. "I never thought about it with Dean, but I don't know. When I'm with Jess, it feels different." She felt stupid talking like this.

Lorelai smiled at her, "I know how you feel, honey. Tomorrow we will make an appointment for the gyno. Tonight, I think you need to talk to Dean. It isn't fair to him to continue to think you are still in love with him." Her mother said.

"Yeah, I know." Rory said. "Wish me luck."

"Luck."

Rory gave herself a little pep talk before she reached up and rang Dean's doorbell. She didn't see any cars, but she hoped his was there. She would talk herself out of this if she didn't do it now.

She heard some shuffling toward the door, and her heart skipped a beat. This was going to suck. Too door opened, and Dean stood in front of her. "Hey," he said, surprised to see her. "I thought we were meeting later."

"I know," Rory said with a small smile. "I just wanted to talk." He said, moving past him into the house.

"Oh," Dean said. She could tell he was still upset about the basket thing, and he was acting like a spoiled brat. Then again, that very basket incident was about to make him her ex-boyfriend, so she guessed he had a reason to be upset.

"My parents and Clara are gone," Dean said. "Went to Hartford for the weekend. Want a drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." Rory said, sitting at the kitchen table. "Look, I wanted to talk to you…" she started, not really knowing how she was going to proceed.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Look, Rory, I forgive you for today. I talked to your mom, and I know its hard for you to let people down. You couldn't just blow off this picnic. I get that." He said. His words enraged her for some reason. Didn't he realize that, had it been anyone other than Jess, she would have blow in off? She didn't HAVE to always do what was expected of her.

"No, Dean." She said, finally. "Look, there is no easy way to say this," she said, "So, I guess I'll just say it. I want to break up?"

Dean's eyes grew wide with shock and confusion. "What? Rory, is this about the fight we had today. I was just worried about you," he tried to explain, his voice growing more desperate.

"No, it's not about today," Rory sighed, "This is something I've been putting off for a long time." She said. She knew she was not handling this situation with the gentility she would have liked, but she had never done this before.

"What are you talking about, Rory?" Dean's voice boomed in the empty house. She flinched at the loudness of it.

She decided to be upfront and tell him the whole story. She owed him that, at least. 'When Jess came to town…" she started, but Dean didn't let her finished.

"Jess?" he asked, a sarcastic laugh in the base of his throat. "I don't think I want to talk about Jess right now." He said.

"I know, but it's important," Rory continued. She was almost ready to cry. The emotions building up in her were overwhelming. "I kissed him that night." She admitted.

"You cheated on me with HIM!" Deanw was screaming now. "How could you!" he yelled.

Rory stood up and started to back toward the door, but Dean was right in front of her, inches away from her face. "Today I just realized that I couldn't lie to myself anymore." She said, her throat barely getting the words out.

"Oh that's great." Dean said, staring daggers into her. "So, you and Jess are a couple now!" he laughed, humorlessly.

"Not yet," Rory said under her breath. She was about to turn around and walk out the door, but Dean grabbed her roughly by the shoulder.

"And what am I supposed to do, Rory?" Dean asked. He was hurting her arm, and she had never seen him like this before. It was like he was a totally different person.

'I'm sorry." Rory said, "I didn't mean to hurt you, but we can't just stay together and pretend."

"I wasn't pretending," Dean nearly screamed, his grip getting tighter. He was shaking her now, and she thought she might pass out.

"I was," she yelled back, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Dean pushed her up against the doorframe. Sharp wood dug into her back as he decended on her, roughly kissing her. She didn't know why he did it, but as she struggled against him, he just pushed harder. "Stop!" she cried. "What are you doing!"

"Making you see what you are leaving for that…that criminal!" Dean snapped before roughly taking her lips in his again.

Rory continued to fight him off. Her body ached, but as she gave one finally kick to the groin, he moved off of her and tended to his wounded crotch. Her breath came out in pants as she ran for the door.

"This isn't over!" Dean yelled at her as she ran out the door and down the driveway. The tears fell as she reached the road and ran all the way to the diner.

The bell sounded as she pulled the door open on a halfway full diner. Luke looked up and saw her, shaking and crying. He dropped his order pad and quickly rounded the bar toward her. "Rory," he cried. "What happened?"

"Is Jess home?" she asked, trying desperately to get her breathing under control.


	6. I'm Really Okay

Chapter 6

"Is Jess home?" she asked again. Luke was holding her up now, tears streaming down her face.

"Upstairs," he finally said, finding his voice. "I'll call your mom," he said, starting to move away from her, but she held onto him.

"No," she begged. "No, please don't call her."

"What happened?" Luke asked. He'd always seen Rory as family, and he didn't know what to do to help, but he felt like he needed to.

"I'll explain everything," Rory promised, "but just let me talk to Jess." She said.

Luke didn't know what was going on, but Rory was upset, and if Jess could help, who was he to stop her. He nodded his head and let her go. A small sob escaped her lips as she ran passed Luke and into the back, up the stairs.

She tried to calm down before she entered the apartment, but she couldn't seem to get her emotions under control. It wasn't like she was truly hurt. Sure, she was probably a little banged up, but Dean hadn't hit her or anything. She was more scared. No one had ever man handled her like that. And those last words of warning on Dean's lips sent a chill through her body. Sh just need to see Jess. To know that everything would be alright.

She opened the door without bothering to knock, and searched for Jess. His head turned to the door from the bed on the floor, and when he saw her standing in front of him, tears streaming down her face and her body shaking slightly in what seemed to be fear.

"Rory, what's wrong?" he asked, surprised at the concern in his voice. He'd never really used that tone with anyone else. He got off the bed and made his way to her. As he began to wrap his arms around her, she fell into him, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. She didn't know exactly what she was sorry for, but it was all that came out.

"Hey," Jess said sweetly as he walked her to the couch and pulled her into his arms. "What happened?" He was really starting to freak out. She was a mess.

Rory cried harder for a little while, but began to calm down as Jess rubbed soft circles on her back. "I'm fine," she finally said, pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"Rory, you are not fine," Jess replied, still keeping a hold on her. "Did you talk to Dean? Did he do something?" he asked, rage building up inside him at the thought.

"I talked to him," Rory said, much more calm now. She leaned back into Jess and let his arms surround her. "He got angry. We yelled. I got this," she said lifting her shirt sleeve and showing him the bruise that was forming on her upper arm.

Jess saw red. "I'm gonna kill him," he said between gritted teeth.

"No!" Rory protested. "it's fine. It doesn't even hurt that much." She reasoned, pulling him back down on the couch next to her. "I was just scared." She said. "But I'm fine now. Please, let this go." She begged.

While Jess was definitely not ready to let it go, he didn't want to make Rory even more upset. "Ok," he said stroking her hair. He couldn't help but feel a little responsible for the whole situation. If he hadn't come to town, met her, and fell for her, none of this would have happened.

"I think I better call my mom." Rory said. "I think Luke might be freaking out." She laughed to herself. She felt better. Dean was out of her life, and she knew that he couldn't hurt her now.

"Luke knows?" Jess asked.

"No, but I came in kinda freaking out, so he knows something's wrong." She explained.

"Ok," Jess said, with a small smile. "Lorelai is gonna castrate Dean. You know that right?"

Rory chuckled. "Yeah, well, better her than you. Everyone already thinks you are a hoodlum."

"Ha Ha." Jess said. If she wanted to change the subject, who was he to object.

$$$---$$$---$$$

"WHAT!" Lorelai shouted into the dinner. She was already making her way to the door when Rory stepped in front of her.

"Mom, stop," she said, trying to calm her mother down. "I'm fine, I promise." She assured.

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears as she sat back down in her chair. Luke wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I can't believe I trusted him." Lorelai said, more to herself than anyone else.

"I know." Rory said, "I did too. But the good news is, we found out what he was really like before it was too late." She said, hopefully.

"You're sure your ok?" Luke asked. He could and probably would kill Dean.

"Yeah," Rory said, "It really looks worse than it is." And it was true. Her arms hurt, but it really wasn't that bad. She had just been scared.

"Ok, well, let's just go home." Lorelai said, emotionally exhausted. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time.

Rory looked to Luke and Jess, then back at her mother. "Can I hang out with Jess for a little while?" she asked. She knew her mother was worried about her, but to tell the truth, she didn't want the whole day to be ruined. She'd gotten over this Dean thing, and as selfish as it was, she just wanted to get back to what she wanted earlier in the day.

Lorelai looked a Jess, then look, then her daughter and smiled. "Sure." She said, "Just make sure you're not our really late." She said.

"K, mom. Thanks," Rory said, hugging her mother good-bye. Luke and Lorelai exchanged a look and then she left.

Luke stood awkwardly before the two teenagers until he finally said. "I'm gonna…go upstairs." He turned around and left the diner without a second thought. As happy as he was for Rory to be safe, and with his own nephew, he didn't want to know anything about it.

When he was gone, Rory turned to Jess who was looking at his shoes. "Jess…" she said, her voice quieter than she intended. He looked up at her, but his face was emotionless. Had he changed his mind? She didn't know, but to be sure, she took the initiative.

She walked toward him and lifted hi face to hers, kissing him sweetly on the mouth. He responded instantly, pulling her flush against him as her lips opened and his tongue darted into the warm wet cavern of her mouth.

"Mmm," she moaned leaning into him. We'll he definitely still wanted her. She pulled away from him far enough to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied.

Rory grinned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Talk to me." She said.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Jess said with a sigh. He didn't know why he cared about this girl so much, and the overwhelming emotions that go along with caring were confusing him. Kissing he could do. Becoming attatched scared him, but luckily, with her body plastered to his like that, he wasn't thinking about the future.

"I'm fine," Rory protested. "And I don't want to talk about it anymore. If you recall, I broke up with Dean to be with her," she said with a wicked grin. "So, lets forget about him and move on."

Jess smiled slightly and nodded. "Yep, I can do that." He said before descending on her lips again. He lifted her up on one of the barstools and stood between her legs, taking her face in hand and kissing her hard and deep.

"Damn," Rory breathed as they parted for breath.

"Yeah," Jess said, already kissing her neck again.

"So, we're together now?" Rory asked, almost self-consciously.

"Do you want to be?' Jess smirked against her skin.

"Ummm, yeah." Rory answered, wanting to smack him for making this difficult, but the things his lips were doing to her skin caused her to pull him even closer.

"Yeah," he said, "You wanna go steady." He laughed, looking into her eyes.

She answered with a quick kiss on the mouth. "Hate to cut this short," she said, "But I should really go home and talk to my mom."

"Ok," Jess said, a little disappointed. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," Rory said. "How about you pull your ass out of bed at a decent hour and meet me down here for breakfast?"

"Mmmkay." Jess answered, kissing her one more time before he let her go and watched her walk out the door. He felt the need to pinch himself. It seemed too good to be true, but he had the girl and no one was going to take her from him.

Rory almost skipped home, completely forgetting about Dean. All she had to do was calm her mother down and things could return to business as usual.


	7. Down By the Bridge

Chapter 7

When she entered the house, her mother was sitting on the couch watching the TV but not really watching it. "Hey," Rory said, quietly, sitting next to her mother on the couch.

"Hey," Lorelai said with a small smile. "So, you and Jess are official." She said. Her voice was almost sad.

"Yeah," Rory said. "He's really a good guy," she assured, "You just don't know him yet."

"I trust you," Lorelai said. She sniffled a little before continuing. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Rory said, confused.

"Yes you are," Lorelai said. "And it's a good thing, but I don't think I'm ready for it."

"What are you talking about, mom?" Rory asked. Her mother was really starting to confuse her.

"This thing with Jess is you first really boyfriend." Lorelai said. When Rory was about to protest, she explained. "Dean was your first boyfriend, but your first REAL boyfriend is always your second boyfriend." Lorelai said. "The first guy is like a training bra, allowing you to prepare for the first REAL one. I think that's why I wanted you to say with Dean so much," Lorelai said, self loathing in her voice. "I didn't want you to have the first guy that really meant something. At least not until you were 30," she laughed.

Rory could understand what she was saying. She even felt it with Jess. What she felt when she was with Jess what wholly different than anything she'd felt with Dean. Even at the beginning. "But that doesn't mean I'm leaving you," Rory said. "You're still my best friend."

Lorelai smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I know," Lorelai said. "It's just…when that happened today you went to Jess. You didn't come to me, and I felt…I don't know…like you didn't need me." Lorelai admitted.

Rory smiled at her mother. "I totally need you." She said, "Who would make me watch when I leave the house?" she laughed. "I went to Jess because, right in that moment, I was scared, and the only person that could make me feel safe was Jess. That's it. There are more things I can share with you that I can't share with Jess than the other way around." Rory promised.

"Ok," Lorelai said, then paused. "I'm sorry I didn't realize what kind of person Dean was." She said softly.

"Nope." Rory said shaking her head. "We aren't doing this to ourselves. He isn't worth it. I spent as much time with him as anyone, and I didn't know. No one could have. It's over now. I'm just going to stay away from him, and we are going to forget about it." She said.

Lorelai wanted to protest but just nodded. "Now, how about a movie?" Rory said.

$(!8&h#7&#

The next morning, as promised, Jess was standing behind the bar pouring coffee for patrons. Rory smiled and took a seat at the bar in front of him. He smirked back at her. "You're awake," she said.

"Yeah, well Luke is loud in the morning." He shrugged.

"What are you doing today?" Rory asked. "Have to work?"

Jess shook his head. "I'm just helping out with the Sunday morning rush. I thought I might just read a little." He said.

Rory smiled, thinking how wonderful it was that she'd found a boy that said things like 'I might read a little' and it wasn't accompanied with a sigh or because of some evil homework assignment. "Well, mind if I join?" she asked, "Looking to delve into _On The Road_ today."

Jess's grin grew wider as he nodded saying, "A day watching you read Kerouac? How can I resist." Rory giggled and ordered her breakfast causing to Jess to laugh out loud. "Where do you put all that food?" he asked.

"My secrets are not for the faint of heart." She quipped. He rolled his eyes and turned her order in.

When she was finished eating, the diner had thinned out and Jess told Luke he was leaving. He took Rory's hand, and lead her out of the diner. "So, shall we head to the bridge?" he asked.

Rory smiled and nodded. It was quickly becoming 'their' place and she really liked that.

Jess sat down on the bridge, his legs stretched out in front of him and Rory laid down in front of him, her head on his lap. They pulled out their books and began reading without another word.

They stayed in that position for two hours before Jess put his copy of _Bonfire of the Vanities_ down and looked at Rory. She was enthralled in the book, but as she noticed movement under her head, she put the book down and looked up at Jess. "Hey," she said, lazily.

"Hey," he returned. Rory sat up and scooted closer to Jess. Her hand moved up to Jess's face and he pressed into it, moving closer to her. They were inches apart and Rory smiled before crossing the distance and placing a soft chaste kiss on Jess's lips.

Before she could fully part from him Jess pulled her back, deepening the kiss and pulling her so close to him she was sitting on him, he knees straddling his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and reveled in the feeling of his tongue licking her lips, as teeth gently bite them.

"Jess," she moaned rolling her head back as he licked and kissed down her neck. Jess grinned against her skin as he took in more flesh, moving down to her collar bone. He didn't know how far Rory would let him go, and he didn't want to push too far, but his skin was on fire and he just needed more.

He reached down and let his hands wander up the back of her shirt, feeling the smoothness of her skin under his fingers. She purred in his ear and he took that as a sign to continue.

Rory's head was reeling. She felt like there was too much going on at once. Her skin was too sensitive and her body felt like convulsing. She pushed her hands down the collar of Jess's shirt, scratching her nails down his back. "Mmm," he moaned, kissing her lips again.

He let his hands moved slowly, torturously up her sides and cupped her breasts through her lace bra. "Oh God," she moaned, half excited and half aroused. He loved the effect he had on her. It was intoxicating.

Rory found herself bucking lightly into him as she straddled his lap. She felt dirty for dry humping her boyfriend in the open air, but she loved every second of it. "Yes…" escaped her lips before she could stop it. She could feel Jess, hard, beneath her and she hoped it was all for her. His fingers lightly rolled over her nipples and her head jerked back in surprise, her mouth hanging open, her eyes screwed shut.

And then it was over as quickly as it started. "What the FUCK!" she heard someone yell, as Jess was pulled roughly away from her.

TBC…


	8. Papa Don't Preach

Chapter 8

"Dad!" Rory screamed, seeing Chris holding Jess to the ground. Her head was reeling, trying to wrap her mind around what was going on. One minute she felt like she was going to explode from pleasure, the next minute her dad was standing in front of her, looking like he was going to kill her boyfriend.

Chris moved off of Jess but didn't let him go, though Jess was struggling to get away. "What the hell were you doing out here?" Chris asked.

Rory stood up, defiantly, and glared at her father. "What are _you_ doing out here?" she countered.

"I came back to see you." Chris said, not understanding Rory's tone. She'd never talked to him like that before.

"Why would you come here?" Rory asked.

"I know you like to come out here and read on Sundays. I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!" he said, flatly. "Didn't know you'd be out here with some guy." He almost growled.

"Think I could have my arm back?" Jess bit out. He didn't like being constrained. Besides, he'd just been interrupted in the midst of the sexiest lip-lock in history. Oh yeah, he wasn't happy.

"Let him go," Rory said, coming back to her senses. She moved over to Jess and pulled him away from her father, helping him stand up.

"What were you doing out here? Does your mother know? What happened to that one kid? Dan?" Chris questioned.

"Dean," Rory shot back. "His name was Dean and we are over. This is Jess." She introduced.

"And I take it your mother just allows…this." He said gesturing toward the both of them.

"Uggghhhh," Rory screamed, stamping her feet like a small child. "Just leave me alone!" she shot back, taking Jess by the hand and running far away from her dad. She didn't know why she was filled with such rage for him, but she knew it wasn't just about the interruption. Her anger for Chris was much deeper.

"So, that was…interesting," Jess said, looking at Rory as they slowed down and neared her house.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said, looking back at him. "I was having a really good time," she said with a wicked grin.

"Me too," he admitted, smirking at her. When they got to her house he stopped them. "I probably ought to go back home. I have a feeling your dad doesn't really want to see me." He laughed.

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow after school?" Rory asked.

"I'll pick you up at the bus stop?" Jess asked.

"It's a plan." Rory said. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Mmm," she moaned before letting him go. "Bye."

"Bye," he said. He was going to need a cold shower when he got back to the diner.

Rory moved into the house and called out for her mother.

"Yes, my dear," Lorelai's cheerful voice returned as she moved into the kitchen where Rory had flopped down on the chair. "What's wrong?" she said, reading her daughter's features.

"Dad should be here soon," Rory sighed. "He caught me and Jess at the bridge." She said looking up at her mother.

"Bet that went well," Lorelai said, trying to keep the grin off her face.

"Yeah, he moved in like a Neanderthal and held Jess away from me like I'm some helpless child." Rory pouted.

"Wonder why he's here." Lorelai said, almost to herself. "He didn't tell me he was coming."

"Me either," Rory said. "He said he was here to surprise me. Isn't he, like, attached at the ass to Sherry? Can't he go bother her?" Rory complained.

"Careful, you are starting to sound like me," Lorelai chuckled. "Look, your dad isn't around enough to understand that you are not 5 years old. I can only imagine what he walked into at the bridge, and it probably freaked him out." She explained.

"I know, but I just feel like, if he is going to be an absent father, then I wish he would stay absent or stay silent when it comes to my personal choices." Rory reasoned.

Lorelai nodded. "I know, Rory. But he is your father, you can't blame him for being interested." Rory scoffed, but nodded. She couldn't really blame him, but it didn't make her like it anymore.

"LOR!" her dad's voice bellowed into the house. She cringed and waited for him to find his way into the kitchen. "There you are," he said. "Do you know what your daughter was doing today?"

"I'm right here," Rory muttered under her breath.

"Umm, well," Lorelai said, her tone flip, "I imagine she was spending the day with her boyfriend."

"Yes, with his tongue rammed down her throat," Chris screeched.

"She's 16, very close to being 17!" Lorelai reminded him. "You and I were PARENTS by her age."

"Exactly my point!" he said, "Do you want her to end up like you?"

Lorelai looked like she had been slapped for a moment.

"Hey!" Rory yelled before her mother could react. "If you didn't realize, mom didn't get pregnant on her own!"

"Rory…" Chris started, but she didn't let him finish.

"No! I'm not going to get pregnant. I'm not just some hormonal teenager! And it's none of your business anyway." Rory interrupted.

"I'm just worried about you." Chris said, his voice soft now.

"Well, don't." Rory said. "I'm fine. I've been fine without your help for almost 17 years now, and I'll continue to be fine in the future. If I need someone, my mother is here. Go back to Sherry." She said, and without another word she went to her room and slammed the door behind her.

She heard Lorelai and Chris argue for a few more minutes, then she heard him leave and someone knock on her door. "Come in," Rory called.

Her mom smiled at her. "Well, that went well." She chuckled.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rory said. "I shouldn't have yelled like that, but I was just angry."

"I know, babe." Lorelai said, sitting by her daughter on the bed. "It's okay to be angry."

"Is he coming back?" Rory asked.

"Not likely for a while." Lorelai sighed. "You know how he is. He likes to play dad when it's easy, and when it isn't he will run off."

"Its ok." Rory said. "I've known that for a while. It all became crystal clear when I saw him playing super dad with Jess."

Lorelai grinned wickedly at her daughter, "So, what _were_ you two doing at the bridge."

Rory turned red and looked at her feet. "Ummm, you know…" she grinned.

"So, he a good kisser?" Lorelai asked.

"You have no idea, mom!" Rory said, falling back on the bed.

!(38#&$2193

Rory was settled in bed that night, reading _On the Road_, when there was a knock at her window. Her heart stopped for a second, panic filling her quickly. Dean, she immediately thought as she slowly got up from her bed and shakily opened the curtains.

The breath she was holding was immediately expelled from her body as her heart returned to normal beating. She threw open the window and said, "Jess, you scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at his feet. "I just…nevermind, I'll come home." He said starting to turn. But Rory pulled him back.

"No, I didn't mean that." She said with a smile. "I thought you might be Dean." She explained.

"Oh," Jess said, realizing her reaction. "Well, since I'm not Dean, can I come in?" he smirked at her with that sexy smirk.

Rory nodded and opened the window wide enough for him to enter. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked, once he was inside. Him standing that close to her was making it hard for her to concentrate.

"I just thought I'd come by and see how things went with your dad." He said.

"Oh. Well, he left. I told him what I really thought about him for the first time." Rory said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry this happened." He said, sitting on her bed, and pulling her down to sit on his lap.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm not. My dad hasn't been a _dad_ for my whole life. I just finally found the courage to tell him what I really thought." She said.

"I can relate to that," Jess said, holding her tight. "I just wish I could find him to tell him what I really think."

"You will one day." Rory said.

"You always so optimistic?" Jess asked with a chuckle.

"Usually." Rory said.

"Well I guess we balance each other then." Jess mused.

"I guess," Rory said, turning in his arms. She kissed him deeply, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You know, we can do other things besides suck face when we are with each other." Jess said with a laugh, though he was having no problem with her kissing him.

Rory pulled away and looked at him seriously. "I'm sorry, you're right." She said looking down.

"No," Jess said, lifting her face to look at him. "It was a joke. Trust me, I have no problem with making out with you all day long. I was just kind of surprised that you were so into it." He said.

"Just can't keep my hands off you," Rory said, with a wicked glimmer in her eyes.

"I think I've entered and alternate universe." Jess chuckled before he pulled her close to him and kissed her roughly. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes, a serious tone in his voice again, "Rory, if Dean ever does come here, or tried to contact you again, promise me you will tell me."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because, I need to know." Jess said. "If he is trying to talk to you, or hurt you, I need to know."

"Ok," Rory said, "But I really think everything is over with all of that."

"Me too," he smiled, though he didn't really, "But just let me know."

"Promise." Rory said with a smile. "But you better go, because I have to get to bed."

"Ok," Jess said, getting up. He kissed her one last time before climbing through her window.

When he got back to the diner, he walked straight up to the apartment and pulled out is US History book. Something in him wanted to do his homework, not for himself but for Rory. He knew that school was basically worthless for him, but Rory thought is was important. And Rory was important to him, as much as he didn't want to admit it. For her, he could graduate. It wasn't like it would be hard. He'd just have to prioritize differently.

He couldn't believe he was having a mental conversation about prioritizing and it wasn't making him want to run for the hills.

When Luke looked at Jess doing his homework he smiled to himself. He made a mental note to personally thank Rory for lighting a fire under his ass.

TBC…


	9. Decisions, Deceptions, Disappointments

Chapter 9

Weeks passed in relative calm. Rory and Jess spent any time they could together, but Rory made every effort to spend time with her mother as well. The amazing thing was that Jess understood. He never pressured her to ditch her mom in favor of alone time. Dean had done that all the time.

Jess continued working hard in school, and he teachers seemed taken aback by his overnight change. It wasn't long until his piss-poor grades were starting to look pretty good. He never talked about it with Rory, but she noticed and loved that he was taking more interest in his school work. He was so damn smart, it wasn't right that he made D's and F's when A's should come easy to him.

They were starting to settle into a routine with each other. Weekdays, Jess met Rory at the bus station, and they made out all the way back to Luke's. In the upstairs apartment, they did their homework, Jess always finished before Rory, and he liked to watch her concentrate when she worked. It was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Then they would make out a little more on the couch until Luke usually "accidentally" walked in on them. Rory would leave, and spend the rest of the night with her mother.

On weekends, Jess took Rory out on dates. This was an entirely knew concept for him, since he'd never taken a girl on a date in his life before. Girl in New York weren't really looking to be wined and dined. He never really felt the desire to work very hard with other girls. Rory was different.

Their dates usually ended in an intense lip lock either on Rory's couch or out at the bridge, depending on whether her mother was home or not. They hadn't progressed beyond kissing and basic dry humping yet, and Rory was growing impatient. She knew Jess wanted it to. She could feel his desperation every time they were together, but something was stopping him. She guessed it was time for a talk.

It was a Friday night. Her mother was out of town on a date with a guy she had met through Sookie. It probably wasn't serious, but Rory was happy it took her away for the weekend. It would allow her to have more alone time with Jess.

There was a knock on the door, she smiled to herself and made her way to open it. Jess was bringing over food from Luke's. She was starving. Food first, possible sex later. She looked at the clock. He was a little early maybe that meant he was a little eager. She almost giggled as she opened the door. She was such a girl.

The laughter died in her throat and the smile fell from her face when she saw Dean standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound forceful, but she knew it was coming off as scared.

"Expecting someone else?" he asked, his voice flat, emotionless, and all too scary.

"Jess is coming over, so you…you should probably leave." Rory said, her eyes betraying her fear, and Dean could read it. He sneered at her and pushed past her into the house.

"Like I'm scared of _Jess_." He bit out looking around the house, almost as if he was assessing if anyone was home.

"My mom should be back soon," Rory lied, trying anything to get him to leave.

"I already know she is in the city with her new boyfriend," Dean said.

Rory's eyes grew wide. "You're spying on us?!" she demanded.

"You Gilmore Girls sure get around," Dean replied idly, ignoring her outrage.

"How dare you!" Rory yelled, "Get out of my house! Leave me alone! Go bother some other girl!" she shouted, but before she could finish, Dean's hands were on her arms, pushing her hard against the wall between the living room and kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up," he boomed at her, shaking her hard and making her head hit the wall. "I'm in control here, Rory. I've always been in control. And your wimpy boyfriend hasn't done anything to take that control from me." He said.

Rory was dizzy from the hit on the head, but she was still trying to fight back. She tried to push him away from her, but he was too strong, and she was too out of it. His hand came up and ripped the shirt from her body and she struggled to cover herself, but he moved both hands above her head, and pinned them there with one hand.

"Oh god," She groaned, beginning to loose grasp on reality. Dean was feverishly pinching at her breasts and it hurt. She cried out, and tears spilled over her eyelids. "Stop it! Dean, please!" she begged and pleaded, but he just continued to assault her body.

The doorbell rang again, and Dean halted his movements for just a second, giving Rory the ability to scream out. "HELP!" she called, but Dean returned to the task at hand and shoved his handover her mouth pressing her head back against the wall.

On the other side of the door…

Jess thought he heard Rory scream. Then they was rustling behind the door. It sounded violent.

"HELP!" he heard Rory's strained voice call. Panicked, he jumped into action. He burst through the door and the sounds grew louder. "Stop," he heard her cry. Where was she.

He moved toward the voices until his eyes finally fell on them. Dean had Rory pushed up against the wall, her shirt torn and her hands trapped above her head. She was crying and groaning in pain.

Jess's being filled with rage. He jumped into action, lunging toward the both of them. Rory caught sight of him just before he tackled Dean to the ground. She sighed in relief and slumped to the floor, her limbs giving out.

Jess punched Dean in the face. "What the fuck were you doing?" he screamed, not even really knowing what he was saying, as his head was reeling with anger.

"Getting what's mine," Dean sneered back, throwing a few punches back, but Jess mostly blocked them. Jess just continued punching him.

"Jess, stop." Rory called from the floor. That was the only thing to pull him out of his blackout rage. He let go of Dean and pushed him to the ground. Dean immediately scrambled up and out the door, never looking back.

Jess moved over to Rory and pulled her into his arms. "Baby," he said quietly.

Rory looked up at him, but instead of talking she just broke down in tears. He held her and rocked her as she cried and cried. Finally, she calmed down and Jess kissed her forehead. "Common," he said, pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"To get you changed, then we are going to the police station." Jess said.

"No!" Rory cried. "I'm fine!"

Jess turned to around to face him, careful to avoid the bruises already forming on her arms. "No, Rory. That's what you said last time, and I let it go." He said, desperately. "Do you know what it felt like to walk in on that, knowing that I could have stopped it if, we had just turned him in earlier. Dean in dangerous!" he said.

"But, he didn't even…" Rory could say it out loud. "That police aren't going to care."

"Only one way to find out." Jess said.

Rory sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. He kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Now, go change and be sure to bring the clothes you are wearing with you."

Rory nodded and did as she was told. She handed Jess her mother's keys and he got behind the wheel of the jeep as she sat in the passenger's seat looking out the window. "You know, this night was supposed to be a lot different." She said, almost to herself.

"I know," Jess said, looking from the road to her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok." Rory said, "I'm just glad you got there when you did."

"Me too," Jess said, thinking the very same thing. If he'd been just a minute later there was no telling what would have happened to Rory.


	10. Moving Forward

Chapter 10

After the police station, Rory felt much better. Jess decided he was going to stay with her. He'd make up an excuse for Luke later.

They quietly walked into the house and Jess picked up the box of food that was still sitting ouside the door. "I guess you probably aren't hungry anymore." He said, carrying it into the kitchen.

Rory smiled and shook her head, "Are you kidding me? I'm starving." She said, her mood changing almost instantly. Jess wanted to believe it was just the food that brought her spirits up, but he couldn't believe that she could get over something like almost being raped so quickly.

"Ok," he said, smiling at her. They heated up the food and Rory ate like it was her last meal, though Jess was noticeably not hungry. He just picked at his food until Rory was done eating.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Rory asked.

Jess looked at her confused, "Ummm, well, don't you just want to go to bed?" he asked.

"Not really tired," Rory said, "Besides, this was supposed to be one of our nights together. I'm not letting Dean ruin it." She said.

"But, Rory, you can't possibly be over this." He said, sticking his foot in his mouth.

"No, Jess. I'm not over it, but I'm also not traumatized for life. And I'm not going to let this ruin this weekend." She said, smiling and moving closer to Jess. He melded into her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just let me deal with this my own way. Right now, that means you have to watch _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ with me." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Ok," he said, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "But you owe me."

#746)($&347

It took Jess about 30 minutes to warm up, but after that they spent the rest of the movie on the couch, limbs interlocked and faces plastered to each other.

"Mmm, you taste good," Rory quipped as she pulled him close and kissed him again. The movie had been off for a couple of minutes and they were being lit by the blue TV screen.

"You too," he said, breathlessly as his hands moved up and down her sides.

"You know, we could move this to the bed," she said, nervously as she looked up at him. Jess visibly swallowed and finally nodded, standing up and taking her hand in his. He led her to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Rory smiled at him and pulled her "pajamas" out of her dresser. "Be right back," she said going into her bathroom to change.

Jess's jaw almost fell to the floor as she emerged from the bathroom in a skimpy tank top and boy shorts. This was going to be one long night, he realized. "You going to sleep in that?" Rory asked with a smirk.

Jess recovered quickly and shook his head. He pulled his shirt and jeans off, leaving him only in his boxers. Rory bit her lip as she looked at him. She'd never seen him so…bare and she had to admit the boy looked fine. He never exercised and yet he still had the body of a well defined wrestler. "You're staring," Jess smirked.

Rory scowled at him and stuck out her tongue. "Cute," he said, making his way to her. He pulled her into him and she lifted her head to kiss him. Rory pulled him with her until they both fell on the bed.

Jess kissed her deeply as she rolled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Mmmm," She moaned as she felt him hard against her.

"Sorry," Jess said with a sheepish smirk, "You kind of have that effect on me." He replied as he kissed her cheek. He didn't want her to think he was expecting anything. That would be the last thing she needed.

"No need to apologize," Rory laughed, "I'd be more worried if that _didn't_ happen." She said, pulling his face up to look at her. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi," Jess replied. He brushed his lips against her bare collarbone.

Rory let her head fall back on the pillow as his hips involuntarily moved against hers and he sucked at her neck. "You know what I had planned tonight?" She asked pulling him up to look at her.

"What?" he asked, noting the nervous look on her face.

"I thought tonight could be the night." She said feeling like a total girl.

"What night is that?" Jess asked, confused.

"_The_ night." She said, staring at him. God, she hoped he didn't make her say it.

Realization came over Jess's features. He had no idea that Rory was even ready for sex. God, he wanted it, but he didn't want to push her, and he figured it was going to be a wbile before she was ready to take things that far. "Oh," he said.

"That's all you have to say?" Rory asked, sitting up and pushing him off of her slightly.

Jess scratched his head and contemplated the best way to proceed. "I'm just a little surprised," he said, cupping her cheek.

"And you don't want to," Rory said nodding her head. "That's fine. I understand. It's no big deal, really." She said, but Jess just smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, because the thought of sleeping with you is so tragic," he laughed. "Of course I want to, Rory." He said. "I'm a guy, and I love you, and…" his eyes grew wide as he realized what he said. He didn't even know he felt it until it tumbled out of his mouth. He looked at Rory trying to gage her reaction.

Rory's mouth dropped open. "I love you too," she said without hesitation. She now truly understood why it was so hard to say that to Dean. When she meant it, it was easy.

Jess pulled her to him and kissed her again, this time slow and sweet. Rory laid back down on the bed and pulled him with her. "I'm not really sure I'm ready to do this tonight. You know, after what happened." He said, pulling him up to look at her.

"I understand, Rory." Jess said, "there's no rush." Then he smirked at her, "Not that I would turn you down if you changed your mind."

Rory grinned at him. "I'm still ready, I just…don't want to remember the night I lost my virginity on the same night as…you know."

Jess just kissed her in response. Rory pushed him on his back and laid on top of him, swinging one leg over his body. He held her tight, letting his hands roam under her tank top, rubbing the skin of her back.

Rory's hands roamed Jess's torso as she licked and sucked his ear. He loved the feeling of her body wrapped around his and her tiny hands against his skin. Those hands seemed to be moving lower and lower until her fingers were rubbing against the top of his boxers. He looked at her and she grinned evilly at him. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Exploring," she said smacking a kiss on his lips. They had never gone this far, been this scantily clad together, or been in a bed together for that matter. Jess just nodded as he didn't trust his voice anymore.

She looked him directly in the eyes and proceeded to dip her hand into his boxers, slowly lowering her hand until her hand made contact with his hard cock. They both took a sharp breath of surprise. Jess clutched her tighter as she wrapped her hand around the base of him. "Rory…" he breathed.

Rory moved aside a bit to give herself more room to move. He pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply as she began to move her hand up and down. She couldn't quite get the right grasp on him though. She broke the kiss and asked, "Can I take these off?" she didn't know why she was so scared he would say 'no.'

Jess looked at her intensely. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her response and he took it upon himself to pull off his boxers. Rory stared at him intently. It was the first time she'd ever seen a naked man in the flesh and she was not disappointed.

She kissed him again, placing her hand back on his member, which was now so hard it was painful. But Jess wanted to touch her too. It wasn't fair that she was doing all the work and he was reaping all the benefits. As she moved her hand up and down his shaft he managed to push her shirt up, exposing her breasts.

Normally, Rory would have felt weird about being so exposed, but as Jess's lips wrapped around one of her nipples, all she could think about was the intense pleasure coursing through her body and causing her shorts to grow wet. "Yes…" she moaned, halting her movements on Jess as the pleasure built.

Jess smirked and sucked at her nipple harder, lightly biting down on her. Jess would have moaned as she removed her hand from him to pull him closer to her, but he was too involved. The sounds coming out of her mouth were driving him insane.

Rory couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Jess away long enough to pull her shirt over her head, tossing it across the room. Jess almost growled as her rolled on top of her, continuing his attack on her breasts. "Don't stop…" Rory found herself panting as she twisted her fingers in his hair. Jess had no intention of stopping, that was for sure.

She bagan bucking against him, trying to dull the intense pleasure she felt in his pussy. Jess was sure he was going to come against her and that would have been truly embarrassing. "Wait…" he breathed, holding her hips in place.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," he smiled. "I just need a second."

"Oh," Rory said, understanding. "I've got an idea." She pushed him back against the bed and kneeled next to him. She bit her lips before continuing. She'd never done this, and she was a little worried she wouldn't be good at it, but she wanted to try.

She moved down his body, finally straddling his knees. "What are you doing?" Jess asked, knowing perfectly well what she was doing, but he wasn't really able to bring himself to believe that this was actually happening to him.

Rory just smiled nervously and leaned forward to kiss him before taking his cock back into her hands. She slowly leaned down and darted her tongue out to lick the top of it. Jess's hips almost lurched off the bed. "God," he moaned.

"Good?" Rory asked, looking up at him.

"Amazing," he said, his eyes glazed over. She gained more confidence and wrapped her lips around the head of his penis. She sucked lightly and slowly descended on him.

Jess gritted his teeth and clutched the sheets of the bed. He was in heaven, that was until Rory stopped. His head shot up to look at her. "I'm I doing it right?" she asked, looking at him through her lashed. "I've never…" she didn't finished, embarrassed.

"Perfect," Jess said with a smile, "but you don't have to…" he started, but his voice turned more into a moan as Rory's mouth was back on his cock in seconds.

She bobbed up and down on him, making up for what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her right hand. She was amazed at how erotic the whole experience was. From what her friends at school talked about, she didn't think she would like giving head so much. But the feeling of making Jess shake and moan was exhilarating.

Jess arched his head back and moved his hands to Rory's head, lightly combing his fingers through her hair. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he didn't want to surprise her so he lightly tugged at her tresses. "Rory, I'm gonna come…" he sighed, barely able to form his words.

She just kept blowing him, speeding up her pace until he came deep in her throat. "Fuck!" he groaned, every muscle in his body tensing and then going limp. She licked him clean and then removed herself from him, taking the time to watch him come down from his orgasmic high as she laid down next to him.

When he finally turned to her, a lopsided grin on his face, she smiled back, "So, I take it you enjoyed that." She said.

He kissed her softly, groaning at the taste of himself on her lips. "Can I return the favor?" he asked, looking at her as he twirled a strand of her hair around in his fingers.

She looked up at him surprised. She hadn't expected him to want to do that but she had to admit that she wanted to feel whatever it was she had made him feel. She nodded at him, and rolled onto her back, letting him take the lead.

He started at her neck, moving down her body at a painstakingly slow pace. She wanted to push him down to where she most needed him, but a large part of her liked the build up.

He kissed every inch of her torso, paying special attention to her breasts and belly button until he finally tucked his thumbs under the sides of her shorts and tugged them off. She was bare beneath them and the smell of her arousal made him instantly hard again. He was beginning to think that he would never be able to spend a moment with Rory and not be hard as a rock.

Rory bit her lip in anticipation as he slowly and gently pushed her knees apart, opening her up for him. He slid between her legs and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to make contact. When he didn't she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"I want you to look at me," he said, his voice husky with lust. Her heart raced as she kept her eyes fixed on his. Finally, he made his move. The tip of his tongue made contact with her clit and she had never felt anything like it.

"Jess…" she moaned as his licks became more forceful. She never took her eyes off of him, even though she felt the natural urge to close her eyes, throw her head back, and moan. Watching him as he performed this intimate act only made the feelings inside her better.

One of his hands slowly crept up her inner thigh. He entered one finger into her and her breath hitched. He moaned at how tight she was and couldn't help but imagine her wrapped around his cock some day. "Oh my god," she sighed, the extra stimulation almost sending her over the edge.

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked as his finger moved in and out, curving to find her g-spot. He knew when he did immediately as Rory nearly jumped off the bed, the moans in the back of her throat becoming louder. He grinned against her and held her hips down on the mattress with his free hand. "Jess…Jess…Jess…" she moaned over and over again as a new feeling bubbled up inside of her.

She'd only ever had an orgasm through self-stimulation and this was so much better. She knew she was close to coming, but she didn't want this to end. "I'm so close…" she almost whined, unable to control the words flying out of her mouth.

Jess pulled away and looked at her, an intense look in his eyes. "Come for me," he almost demanded before descending on her once more.

Her orgasm was almost instantaneous, and she couldn't help but screw her eyes shut this time. Her head flew back and she held onto his shoulders for dear life, raking her fingernails across his skin. "Yes! Oh god! Fuck!" she nearly screamed as she clinched around his finger and her legs began to spasm. Her orgasm was long and intense and Jess watched her the whole time, marveling in how beautiful she looked mid-orgasm. Rory rarely ever let go, but in that moment she let loose and completely came undone around him.

He pulled himself away from her long enough to lie next to her on the bed. He rubbed his knuckles against her cheek, and finally, with glazed eyes she looked up at him. "That was amazing." She said, almost out of breath.

He smiled at her. "I love you." He said, feeling more confident now. If only his friends from the city could hear him. He was becoming attached. Oh hell, who was he lying to? He was attached, and he actually wasn't as scared as he thought he would be.

She smiled brightly back at him. "I love you too," she said, "But I think I better go to sleep…cause I can't feel my legs."

He laughed and nodded, pulling her close to him and wrapping the covers around them. "Night, Rory." He said.

"Night, Jess."

TBC...


	11. Ready

Chapter 11

The next day, Dean was picked up by the police, questioned and released. It took a total of 27 minutes for the story of what happened to get all the way around Stars Hallow. By the time Rory and Jess got to Luke's everyone was sighing in her direction and talking about her.

"This sucks," she said, pouting as she entered the diner.

"I know, but the bright side is that they care about you. Dean wont be coming near you again any time soon in this town." He said with a smile. Though, he'd make sure of that anyway.

After that, it took all of one week for Dean to move back to Chicago. The town really gave it too him. Taylor fired him. Mrs. Patty spread rumors. The kids at school ostracized him. The whole two basically made his life a living hell until he ran back to live with his Aunt in Chicago. Lorelai, Jess, and Luke didn't even have to do any of the dirty work they had planned.

When Lorelai came home and Rory told her what happened, she almost had a heart attack. But Rory assured her everything had been taken care of. Jess took her to the police and she hadn't been hurt.

That was probably the moment that Lorelai realized that Jess may have been a bad boy, but he loved her daughter, and he wasn't going to hurt her. So when Rory sat her down for the talk, a few weeks later, she didn't take it as badly as either of them thought she would.

"Mom," Rory said, sitting down next to her with a pro/con list in hand. "I have something to talk to you about."

"What is that, my lovely daughter?" Lorelai said, sipping her coffee.

"I'm ready to have sex with Jess," Rory blurted out.

Lorelai almost spit out her coffee, but soon composed herself. "You're sure?" she asked, looking at her daughter.

"Yes," Rory said. "I love him. And he loves me. I know you don't think so, but I know he does. And I even made a pro/con list. Look." She said, showing it to her mother.

Lorelai just smiled at her, and disregarded the list. "Rory, if you think you are ready, I trust you." She said, pulling her daughter close. "But we are putting you on the pill." She laughed.

"Ok," Rory said, "But doesn't that take a month to work?" she asked, her eyes wide with terror. She didn't think she could wait a month.

Lorelai laughed. "Yes, but until then I think you can safely use condoms." Her mother replied.

Rory's face lit up and she pulled her mother close. "Thank you for being here for me," she said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, right back at you, babe." Lorelai replied, trying not to cry. Her baby was growing up, and it was hard, even if she was prepared for it. "So, when is that going to happen?" she asked.

Rory bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, I told Jess I was ready, the night that…well you know. But then I told him that I wanted to wait because I didn't want to remember the night as the same one that Dean attacked me." Rory rambled.

"That was probably wise," Lorelai said.

"I think maybe this weekend." Rory said.

"Ok," Lorelai said. "And where were you going to do it?" she asked.

"Haven't figured that out either." Rory pouted. "I mean I don't want to do it in some seedy motel or the back of his car or something. I want it to be special."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "How about this," she said, "Sookie and I were planning on heading up to the city in a couple weeks, how about we make it next week and that will give you the house all weekend." She offered.

"You'd do that?" Rory asked.

"Hey, I don't want you to lose you're virginity the way I did." She said. "Besides, I'll expect a full report when I get back." She grinned.

"Mom, you are so strange." Rory laughed, but she felt a whole lot better. Her mother was on board with this whole that, and she needed that. Now, she just needed to tell Jess that the time had come. She was sure he wouldn't be too disappointed.

That night she made her way to Luke's diner. She wanted to see Jess and hopefully Luke still had some morning donuts out. She knocked on the door when she saw Jess standing at the counter, sorting receipts.

"Hey," he smiled, greeting her with a kiss as he ushered her into the diner.

"Hey yourself." She said with a smirk.

"So, to what do I own this pleasure?" Jess quipped, holding her tight. "It's almost nine o'clock on a school night. Shouldn't you be in the first stages of a REM cycle?" he laughed.

"Ha Ha. Make fun of me if you will, but it just so happens, I came by to see you." She said. "And I've got something to share with you."

"Oh really? What's that?" Jess asked.

"My mom's going out of town this weekend." She said, looking him in the eye.

"And…" Jess replied, barely able to find his voice.

"And I think we should have sex while she is gone." Rory said, bluntly. No use sugar coating it.

Jess choked on his breath. "Your serious?" he said.

"Like a heart attack." She replied, her eyes proving to him that she was ready.

"Well, ok then." He said. "Want me to pick you up at your grandparents?" the quicker he got to her the quicker he could make love to her.

"Yeah, or you could come with me…" she said, not really expecting him to. But hey, it was worth a shot.

"Ok," he said. "What time do you want me to meet you there?"

"You're really going to go?" she asked.

"Well, the way I see it, if I'm going to be with you isn't it about time I meet them?" Jess asked.

Rory was floored. That she had not expected, but he made a good point. The grandparents were a big part of her life, and it would make everything easier if they met him. "Ok. Well, I'll ride up with you then." She said. "We leave at 6:00."

"Ok," Jess said, kissing her again. "Now, you better get to bed and get some beauty sleep. You need it." He laughed.

Rory stuck her tongue out at him. He quickly wrapped his lips around her tongue and sucked it into his mouth. "mmmm," Rory moaned, "I gotta go," she said, knowing he was right about the sleep. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"MMm, love you." Jess said.

"Love you too," Rory replied and pecked him on the lips before turning out of the diner and back toward her house.

TBC…


	12. To Grandmother's House We Go!

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading this! I love the feedback! Sorry this isn't too long, but the goods are coming in the next chapter which should be out within a couple of days. Just needed to put this in here to set some things up! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

"No need to be nervous," Rory said, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm not," Jess said with a laugh. "But there is no need for _you_ to be nervous." He said.

Rory smiled at him. Couldn't put anything past Jess. "I just want them to like you." She explained. She knew how her grandparents could be. Their first meeting with Dean was proof of that. Though, she had to admit, if she had listened to them, maybe she would have broken up with him long ago. But there was not use crying over spilt milk.

"You really don't think they will like me?" Jess asked.

Rory realized how she sounded and back tracked. "No, that's not what I meant. It's just that I know how they can be. If you aren't Yale bound, then you aren't good enough." Roy explained. "But you are so much smarter than all those assholes at Chilton. I'm sure they will see that." Rory said.

Jess nodded. He wasn't mad at her, he actually was a little nervous himself, but he didn't want Rory to know that. "Well, all I can be is myself. If that is not good enough, what happens then?" he asked, seriously.

"You know that I will love you whether they do or not." Rory said. "I just would prefer they did." She smiled, rubbing her fingers across his cheek as he drove.

"Me too," he said.

"Ok." Rory smiled.

They pulled up to her grandparent's lavish house and exited the car. "At least my mother will be there. She usually pisses grandma off enough that she doesn't have time to hate anyone else." Rory smiled.

"Oh well, that's good." Jess said. He had to admit, seeing Lorelai piss off her mother sounded like tons of fun.

"Well, we better go," Rory said. "We'll win brownie points for being here before mom," Rory laughed. Jess just chuckled and followed her up to the door. Rory rang the bell and they stood there in awkward silence waiting for someone to answer.

Finally, Emily came to the door, a broad smile on her face. "Oh Rory, lovely to see you," she said, inviting them inside. "And this must be Jess." She said. Her tone was completely friendly, and Rory was thanking God for that. As long as they didn't slip into condescension, things should be ok.

"Hi," Jess said, a little awkwardly, but Rory squeezed his hand in a sign of comfort.

"Where is grandpa?" Rory asked.

"In the parlor," Emily said, leading the way. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Just a Coke," Rory said.

"Same." Jess replied. He was trying. He really was trying to make more words come out of his mouth, but is just wasn't happening.

"So, this is Jess." Richard said as they entered the parlor.

"It's nice to meet you," Jess said, extending his hand. From what he gathered, Richard was going to be the one to tell him to his face he wasn't good enough for Rory, so he figured he'd better make a good first impression.

Richard shook his hand as Emily made the drinks. Rory and Jess sat next to each other on the couch, an awkward silence taking over the room. Just then the doorbell rang. "That must be your mother," Emily said. "Be sure to buy her a watch for her next birthday." She said before leaving to get the door.

When Lorelai entered the house the whole mood of the room changed. Focus went from Jess to Lorelai, and he had to admit that was ok with him.

When they sat down to eat, Richard dived into his typical questions again. Only, instead of telling Richard he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, Jess had a lot of answers.

"I'd really like to write." Jess said, clearing his throat. "I've not been the best student in the past, but my grades are coming up." He said.

"Well, it says something to admit failure and rise above it." Richard said, "Go on." Rory and Lorelai looked at each other and smiled. They were shocked. Richard and Emily Gilmore had yet to make this uncomfortable.

"So, I figure, after this year, when I apply to school, I'll try to explain my past grades, and see who accepts me. But I know that I'll be majoring in English." Jess said.

"What if you don't become a writer?" Richard asked. Rory feared this would be where the conversation took a turn, but Jess rolled with the punches.

"Well, editing would also be good." He said, "I mean, I figure even if I am a writer, I'll have a lot of down time and I'll have to do something. I've always thought about publishing and editing." Jess answered.

"Well, I think that's a fine idea." Richard said with a smile. "Always have to have a back up plan."

"So, grandpa, how are things at the club?" Rory said, happy that the conversation had gone off without a hitch but wanting to take the heat off of Jess.

#$($#

Lorelai, Rory, and Jess walked out of the house together and breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe it." Lorelai said. "I think they actually liked you."

"Oh gee, thanks," Jess said, looking at his feet.

"That's not what I meant," Lorelai laughed. "They don't like anyone. I think they like you more than me." She said.

Jess smiled at that. The night had been a success, and he could tell by the look in Rory's eyes she was more than happy with how her grandparents received him.

"Ok, Well, I'm going to head straight to Sookie's." Lorelai said, awkwardly as they headed for the cars.

"Ok," Rory replied, "You'll be back Sunday?"

"Yeah," her mom said. "Be careful, ok." She said, meaning much more than the casual observer might know.

"I will, mom." Rory said, looking her mother in the eyes. The hugged each other and Lorelai made her way to her car, trying to keep the tears in until she was out of sight.

"What was that about?" Jess asked, getting into the car.

"My mom knows." Rory said, biting her bottom lip.

"Knows what?" Then realization hit him. "You mean, she knows we are going to…" he almost screeched.

Rory laughed at him. "Yes. She is actually going to the city with Sookie earlier than intended to give us the house to ourselves." Rory said with a smile.

"Oh my God." Jess muttered, completely embarrassed. It was a good thing he loved Rory because her family being this far into his business was making him a little nuts.

"I tell her everything," Rory explained. "She's my best friend."

"I know," Jess sighed back backed out of the drive way. He guessed it was better that Lorelai knew than having to hide it. "Let's just get back home.' He smiled.

"So, Stars Hollow is home now?" Rory quipped. Jess just smirked back at her and kept driving.

TBC…


	13. Finally

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got a new job and it's been taking a bit of time. But I'm off until Thursday so I'm updating. Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

Chapter 13

"So," Jess said, looking at his feet when they entered the Gilmore house.

Rory leaned up against the kitchen counter and played with the hem of her shirt. "So." She returned.

"Rory, if you don't want to…we don't have to." Jess said. The silence in the room was defining. After they had decided to have sex, he didn't really realize how awkward it was going to be when push came to shove. He guessed it was because it was planned. That was something he'd never experienced before. All the other girls he had slept with were kind of one night stands and they definitely weren't planned. He wasn't used to this kind of relationship.

Rory giggled awkwardly. "No," she said. "Let's just regroup."

"Ok," Jess smiled taking a few steps toward her. "How about we get a little closer."

Rory smiled at him and complied, making her way closer to him until they were a breath apart. "This doesn't have to be awkward," she said, her breath mingling with his.

"Nope," Jess replied, barely audible as he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Rory collapsed into him, letting him pulled her so closer, the lack of air almost made her dizzy. "Mmmm," she moaned against his lips.

They broke apart when air became a issue. Rory looked up into Jess's eyes and said, "Would you like to take this to my room," she asked. She was a little nervous, but the thought of making love to Jess was more powerful and she wanted him.

"Ok," Jess said, his voice not betraying the inner nervousness he felt. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. It wasn't like he'd never had sex before.

He followed her into the her room and both laughed when they saw what was left for them on the bed. Rory detatched hersepf from Jess and he followed her to the bed where Lorelai had left two economy sized boxes of condoms. "You have to be kidding me," Jess laughed picking up the note attached to them.

"Ok, you know what these are for. Use them." He read aloud. "Have fun, Lorelai." Jess shook his head and handed the note to Rory. "Your mother is nuts." He said.

"Yeah, but you gotta love her." Rory said, picking up the condoms and moving them to the night stand. "And it isn't like we couldn't use them," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively which caused Jess to burst into laughter.

"Come here," he said, pulling her down on the bed with him. Rory giggled like a school-girl as he attacked her neck, licking and nipping at the skin he found there.

Her laughter turned to moaning as Jess's kisses because rougher. "Jess," she moaned as he found one spot, in particular, that drover her wild. He smiled against her skin and she rolled over on her back, pulling him on top of her.

She spread her legs and he settled between them, never taking his lips from her skin. Rory pulled his face up to kiss her lips and his tongue delved into the hot cavern of her mouth.

His hands slowly moved up her sides, until he began slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Rory held onto him, tight, as his fingers moved lightly over the skin he was exposing. When he got to the last button he pushed the shirt off her shoulders and Rory sat up slightly to pull it all the way off.

"Rory," he breathed against her collar bone before licking the tingling skin there.

Rory pulled at his shirt, trying to removed the offending garment, but she couldn't at that angle. Jess smirked at her before standing up on his knees and pulling the shirt off in one quick motion. He was back on her in seconds, loving the feeling of his skin against hers.

He reached around Rory's body and deftly unhooked her bra, removing it and flinging it across the room, as he kissed her deeply. "Jess…" Rory hissed as her sensitive nipples came into contact with his skin.

Jess felt himself getting harder and harder with each passing second and when she said his name like that, it was all he could do not to loose control.

She was clinging to him, pulling him as close as humanly possible as they attacked each other's mouths. "Rory…" he breathed, breaking their kiss and looking at her.

Rory just nodded at him, knowing he was asking for some sort of permission. He smiled and kissed her again before moving his hands down her sides and to the zipper of her skirt. He pulled it down slowly and then removed the skirt from her body, taking in her mostly naked form.

Rory smiled down at him, feeling no shame in her body so exposed. Jess made her feel beautiful. He moved back up her body and kissed her slowly, sweetly, as he held on tight.

Rory's slim fingers made their way down the tight skin of his stomach before resting on the top of his pants. Jess held her tight, trying to hold his hormones in check, but with her lying there, practically naked and touching the button of his pants, he was struggling.

She popped the button open with her thumb and slowly pulled the zipper down, brushing against the aching bulge in his pants as she did so. "God, Rory…" he moaned, unable to keep it in. She smiled at the reaction he had to her touch and began pushing the pants down his hips.

He scooted off of her to completely remove his pants before covering her body with his once more. Rory wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding her lace covered heat into his cock which was almost poking out of his boxers. "Jess, please," she almost begged as the tension built up in her body.

Jess leaned in once more and kissed her with all the passion he possessed. Rory pulled his head close to her, digging her nails into his scalp as his fingers played at the edge of her panties. He pushed them down her long legs and tossed them behind his head before guiding his hand back up her torso to rest against the bottom of one of her breasts.

She pushed her body against his hand, wanting him closer. She couldn't get him close enough to her. It took all she could muster to roll them over so she was on top. Jess chuckled.

She grinned back at him before leaning down to kiss him quickly on the lips. She didn't stay there long as she was on a mission. She moved down his body until she was straddling his legs and pulled his boxers off in one clean motion.

Her eyes lit up when she saw his cock flying free. She had forgotten how big he was and was a little concerned about having that inside her. "See something you like?" Jess asked, his confidence back.

Rory rolled her eyes before lying on top of him to kiss him again. Jess took the control this time and flipped them back over so he was nestled between her legs again. Only this time they had nothing between them. He could feel the wetness of her rubbing against his cock and it was all he could do not to slam into her in one quick thrust. "I can't hold on much longer," he groaned, closing his eyes trying to regain his composure.

Rory nodded, feeling the same and reached up behind her for a box of condoms. She pulled on out and handed it to Jess. He sat back up on his knees and ripped the package open with his teeth.

When he was fully sheathed, he moved back between Rory's legs and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You sure?" he asked, knowing if this went one step further he wasn't going to be able to go back.

"Yes," Rory breathed, looking him in the eyes. She was ready and she needed him as much as he needed here.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

"I know, Jess." Rory almost laughed. "I'm ready."

He smiled and kissed her again before taking his cock in hand. He guided it to her entrance and gritted his teeth as he felt how hot, wet, and tight she was.

Rory spred her legs wider and held on tight. Jess eased into her, slowly until her reached her barrier. He pulled out slightly before plunging into her in one hard thrust. He knew it would be better to make it quick.

Rory's nails dug into his back and her legs clinched around him. It hurt more than she thought it would. "Are you ok?" Jess asked.

"Yeah…" she breathed, "Just give me a second." She said, smiling up at him. He nodded at her, unable to speak. The feeling of her surrounding him was too much. But he would wait as long as he had to for her to get accustomed to him inside her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Rory arched into him, "I'm ok." She moaned. He took that as his cue to moved. He pulled almost all the way out of her before thrusting back in.

"Yes…" she hissed, the pain completely gone.

"God, Rory!" he moaned against the skin of her neck as he thrust in and out of her slowly.

"Jess, please…" she moaned, not even knowing what she was asking for.

Jess sped up his thrusts, moving in and out of her faster and faster. She was so tight, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on, but he refused to come after only a couple of minutes inside her.

"Oh god," she moaned, feeling a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. It intensified the faster he fucked her and she almost thought she could fell his cock hitting her cervix. "Don't stop.' She moaned, throwing her head back.

Jess held her hips tight as he angled her to hit her from a different direction. That seemed to send her over the edge. "Fuck, JESS!" she moaned, clamping down around him. Her body shuddered as she came hard.

Jess new he was about to follow, so he used his thumb to flick her click, sending her over the edge again. "Shit! GOD!" Rory moaned, still not over the cock of her first orgasm.

As she clamped down on him again he lost it, finally coming hard inside her. His cock throbbed as she milked him dry and he collaped on top of her.

"Wow…" Rory said, almost breathless.

"Yeah," Jess replied, unable to find the words.

He rolled over to the side and removed the condom from his deflating penis. He got up and threw it away already feeling the ache in his muscles setting in. He quickly moved under the covers with Rory and pulled her to him. "That was so worth the wait," Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was." Jess said.

"Can we do it again?" Rory asked with a grin.

"You're gonna kill me," he laughed, attacking her neck.

TBC…


	14. The Morning After

A/N: Sorry about the VERY long wait! Hope you all enjoy…and thanks for your patience!

Chapter 14

Rory woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. She frowned slightly and stretched before moving out of the bed. Her whole body hurt, but in a good way. It reminded her of what had happened…many times…the night before.

She put her robe on and exited her bedroom to find Jess standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast. She smiled warmly at him and quietly entered the kitchen, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Jess jumped when he felt her against him, but then relaxed and turned around to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Morning," he said with a goofy grin.

"Looks like a made a good choice," Rory quipped. "You're amazing in bed and you cook in the morning."

"Ha Ha," Jess laughed sarcastically. "If I didn't cook, you wouldn't eat. And we all know how grumpy you can get if you don't eat!"

"True," Rory giggled. "So what are you making me?" She asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast." Jess said. He was more of a fruit and oatmeal kind of guy, but he knew Rory would throw him out of the house if he tried to make her healty food, especially for breakfast.

"Mmm, yummy!" Rory cried pecking him on the lips before letting him turn back around to finish breakfast. She went back to her room and grabbed a book before sitting down at the kitchen table and cracking it open.

"Whatcha reading?" Jess asked without turning around. He knew she had grabbed a book. God, the girl was amazing.

"Tropic of Cancer," Rory said with a smirk. Losing her virginity last night made her want to re-read the erotic classic.

Jess almost choked as he laughed out loud. "Interesting choice," he said. "Why don't you read me a little bit of it out loud."

Rory skimmed the pages trying to find a passage that she thought Jess would enjoy. She smiled and read a few lines:

"_I'm fucking you, Tania, so that you'll stay fucked. And if you are afraid of being fucked publicly, I'll fuck you privately."_

"Nice," Jess said with a smirk as he placed the finished pancakes on a plate.

Rory continued.

"_Some of these schoolteachers from out West, they're honestly virgins…I mean it! They sit around on their can all day thinking about it. You don't even have to work them over very much. They are dying for it." _

"Is that true?" Rory asked, mischievously. "Are we dying for it?"

Jess finished up putting breakfast on the plates and turned around. "Well, you're no longer a virgin are you?" he said with a smug smirk.

Rory's grin widened. "I guess you're right." The thought that she was no longer a virgin was still strange to her. She'd thought for so long that she would eternally be a virgin and in a matter of seconds she no longer was one.

"Bon Appetite!" Jess said, setting their plates on the table. Rory smiled and dug in. She was famished.

#(&#&#((

Rory and Jess did pull themselves away from each other long enough for Jess to head back to the diner. He hadn't exactly told Luke he wasn't coming back last night, and he wanted to make sure Luke wasn't worried. It was a strange feeling to care what a 'parent' thought.

When he entered the diner, Luke looked up, set his ordering pad down on the bar and pointed to the apartment above. "Upstairs, NOW!" he barked, and Jess did as he was told. He sort of expected Luke to flip out. He cared a lot about Rory and Jess hadn't given him any reason to trust him with her.

Luke stormed up the stairs after him and slammed the door shut behind him. "Something wrong?" Jess asked, trying his damndest to lighten the mood.

"I talked to Lorelei." Luke said, in the calmest manner he could muster.

"Oh, yeah?" Jess replied lamely. Here it comes.

Luke took a deep breath before continuing. "You will NOT get Rory pregnant. You will NOT pressure her to do anything she does not want to do. And, so help me God, if you hurt her, you will be out on your ass!" He boomed.

Jess smirked at his uncle. At least Lorelei broke the news her his uncle. That was a conversation he did not want to have with the man. "I understand, Uncle Luke," he replied.

"I need a drink." Luke huffed going to the refrigerator. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was happy that Rory and Jess were together. It seemed that she was a great influence on him, but her having sex was something he was not prepared to deal with.

Jess went to the bookcase and pulled out his copy of _Tropic of Cancer_ and plopped down on the couch. Before he could open it, Luke turned back to him. "I'm serious, Jess. Rory is not just some girl."

"I know," Jess said seriously. "I love her." There, he'd said it to someone other than Rory.

Luke just nodded, finished his beer, and walked out of the apartment. Jess sighed and turned back to his reading.

#&#(#

Rory knocked lightly on the Kim's door. She hoped Lane's mother was gone because she really didn't want anything to bring down her mood. It seemed to be her lucky day because Lane soon came to answer the door and pulled her inside. "We've got 30 minutes until Mama Kim gets back." She said, pulling Rory up the stairs as she talked.

Rory laughed as she plopped down on Lane's bed. "So, tell me what's been going on. I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." Lane had been busy with school and Rory had been busy with Jess, so their one-on-one time had been cut short lately.

"Okay, well you know about Dean," Rory said.

"Yes, what an asshole. I had no idea he was even capable of something like that!" Lane cried.

"I know, neither did I." Rory said, leaning back on her friend's bed. "So, anyway, that night I'd planned to have sex with Jess for the first time. Anyway, it obviously didn't happen that way. But last night, we did."

"Did what?" Lane asked, making sure she heard her friend correctly.

"We had sex." Rory said, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"Oh my God! No way!" Lane squealed. "Well, how was it. I'm going to have to start living my sexual like vicariously though you!"

"It was amazing. I hurt for a second, and then it felt…I can't explain it, but it was amazing." Rory said, thinking about last night.

"So, how was he in the morning?" Lane asked. She couldn't imagine Jess being the cuddling type. He may have changed for Rory, but at school he was still the silent bad boy type.

"He made breakfast, so you know I'm in love with him." Rory grinned.

"Love?" Lane inquired.

"Yep, turns out I'm really in love with a bad boy." Rory replied.

"They are the best kind." Lane said.

"Got something to share?" Rory asked, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well, nothing yet, but let's just say I've got my own little bad boy that has possibility." Lane said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Well, when this thing becomes official I want details!" Rory demanded.

"Deal!"

TBC…


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys! It is very possible that i could be updating this story soon! I know, you hate me! I'm terrible. But with graduating from college, meeting the love of my life, and getting married, i've been a busy girl! I haven't started working on this yet, but i'm definitely going to try to update within a month.

I hope you guys are still with me!

Thanks,

Krystle


	16. Matters of the Heart and Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the storyline...

Chapter 15

Rory was pacing around the living room Sunday evening, waiting for her mother to come home.

After Jess had snuck out of his apartment again Saturday evening, they'd spent Saturday night and most of Sunday wrapped in the sheets. Rory couldn't help it. Jess had opened her up to a whole new world, and knowledge seeker that she was, he couldn't get enough of it.

It was nice to be able to share something so intimate with someone. After many conversations on the subject, Rory knew that Jess had been with a number of women before. At first it bothered her, but when he explained that he'd only even been in love with her, she was able to get past it, and focus on what was in front of her.

But as much as she loved Jess, she really couldn't wait to talk to Lorelai. At the end of the day, her bond with her mother was something that not even Jess could hold a candle too. As strange as it might seem, this whole experience of losing her virginity and loving a boy in a way that she never knew possible would not be real until she and Lorelai discussed it over a pizza and a box of Red Vines.

She saw the headlights before her heard the car and stopped pacing. Whew, finally. She'd never been so excited to see her mother.

"I'm STARVING!" Lorelai moaned as she entered the house, dragging her bag behind her. Rory smiled to herself. She knew Lorelai well.

"I already called Pete," Rory said, helping her mother into the house. "Pizza will be here any minute."

"Bless you, child," Lorelai said, flopping down on the couch.

"So, how was your weekend?" Rory asked, biting her lip to keep from spilling everything about how her weekend was, in one breath.

"Fabulous, darling!" Lorelai said, dramatically. "Sookie and I both spent way too much money and I missed my bed, but other than that it was great." She was dying to turn Rory's question back around on her, but she didn't know if her daughter would feel uncomfortable talking about her weekend with Jess.

The whole car ride back from New York Lorelai was trying to sort out her emotions about the whole issue of Rory having sex. She knew that it was unreasonable to expect that at 17 the issue wouldn't come up. And she was lucky enough to have a relationship with her daughter that allowed for open communication. She just hoped that now that Rory was sexually intimate with her boyfriend it wouldn't affect their ability to talk about these kinds of things.

Rory bit her lip. She wanted to talk to her mother but she didn't know how to broach the subject. Maybe her mother wouldn't want to know. "So..." she said, looking at her hands. She'd waited all weekend for this conversation and now she didn't know how to start it.

"How was your weekend?" her mother finally asked. Rory looked up and saw no judgement in her mother's eyes.

Her face split into a wide grin before she said, "It was amazing."

Lorelai breathed and internal sigh of relief. She could handle this. "Amazing?" she said, "Much better than my first time." she laughed. Her first time had been painful, unromantic, and awkward. She was grateful to Jess for at least making it memorable for her daughter.

Rory took a deep breath before expounding. Before she could get a word out, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza first, then details," Lorelai said, jumping from the couch to get door.

When the finally got dinner set up and had dived into the pizza, Rory looked to her mom, "It was amazing, mom. It hurt at first, but then it felt really good," she blushed slightly and giggled at herself.

"Before we get into physical details, how do you feel? I mean, obviously you think you made the right decision, but what now?" Lorelai asked.

"I love him. I've never felt like this before. It's really hard to explain. I know in my head that i'll have at least 5 more serious boyfriends in my life. I'm young and this is my first real "love," but at the same time, I can't stop thinking about how I can't imagine a time in the future that doesn't include Jess." This was something that had been gnawing at her even before they had sex. Was she getting in too deep? If she was, did she care?

"I understand that feeling," Lorelai replied. She'd felt exactly the same way about Christopher. "No one is saying that you have to be with Jess forever to love him. And no one is saying that he's not the one. At a certain point you have to stop analyzing and just go with the flow."

"I know that, Mom, but how do i tell my brain to shut up?" Rory asked.

"You don't tell your brain to shut up," Lorelai explained, "You just have to remember that when it comes to love, your head is _not_ the best resource to matters of the heart."

Rory smiled. She should have known she could count on Lorelai to not make this weird and help her through her emotions. "Thanks, Mom. I am so happy right now, I just can't seem to stop myself from wondering when the other foot is going to drop. But you are right. I love Jess and Jess loves me, and really, what is more important than that?"

Lorelai smiled back. "And you were safe, right?"

"Totally safe." Rory assured her. Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. "So, now, details..."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

When Rory and Lorelai entered Luke's the next morning, Rory spotted Jess and came to his side immediately. "How was your night?" she asked.

"Lonely without you there," he said. _God, when did he become such a sap?_

Rory beamed at him. "Me too," she said, "I know it's going to be tricky, but since my Mom already knows and approves, I don't think it will be too hard. I mean, really we can do it again if you want. I'm not sure how, or when, but..."

"Rory, you are rambling," Jess said with a chuckle. "Luke knows too, and while he doesn't seem to be as on board with this whole thing, I think we can manage to get together later tonight."

Rory looked over at Luke who was in the middle of a heated argument with Lorelai. She laughed, and pointed at them. "I bet they are arguing about whether or not she should drink a 6th cup of coffee."

"Yeah, it's tiring watching those two. When will they realize that only people obsessed with each other fight like they do." Jess said, wrapping his arm around Rory's waist. "By the way, have i told you lately how sexy this uniform is?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Only about every day."

Jess smirked back at her. "So, what are we going to do about those two?" he said quirking a thumb in Luke and Lorelai's direction.

Rory looked at him quizically for a moment before understanding him. Her grin widened. "You mean, you want to get them together?"

"Hey, it can only help our cause if Luke and your Mom are busy on their own dates, don't you think?" Jess asked.

"So this is purely for selfish reasons?" Rory asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, completely." Jess said before decending on her, capturing her lips in his. "Mmmm, you taste good."

"Yes, so do you," Rory replied almost in a daze. "But I've got to go or I'm going to miss my bus."

With one more kiss she said goodbye and threw a smirk at her mother with Luke before heading to her bus stop. What to do, what to do...

TBC...


End file.
